Monkey Around
by Sho-A0YCupid
Summary: After years of being raised by the jungle animals, Luffy joins a group of his own kind and discovers a whole new jungle, the city. Will his be able to survive this new experience or will he become a lab rat for the corporates greedy profits?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is another of my ideas for the new fics, and for this fic comes my co-host, Franky!

Franky: Supa!

(giggles) Well, here's the prologue, enjoy!

* * *

Prologue

The evening was dark and only the light of the full moon filled the dark abyss of the night. The sounds of the passing winds were all that was heard, until a large boom was heard and the colors of the flames filled the small space in the dark abyss. The source of the disturbance was the ship that was up in flames. Broken contents were scattered everywhere on the ocean's surface as the ship let out another booming explosion, causing it to sink little by little.

Among the chaos floats a yellow raft with a child, no older than three, crying as he watched the horror before him. He placed his hand where blood was staining his left cheek, under his left eye as he looked around to find that he was the only one around. The poor child kept crying throughout the night as the current lead the floating raft towards an island, miles off the distance.

* * *

The next morning came and the raft washed up on the shore, the small boy missing but the foot prints in the sand lead up to the jungle.

From there, the small boy, with hair black like ebony and eyes brown like chocolate, looked around for his curiosity of the jungle got the best of his small mind. While he was doing that, he was unaware of the danger behind him as yellow-golden eyes were eyeing him. He looked up, saw a small monkey and a mother monkey, and giggled. "Monkies!" He said as he pointed to the said animals.

That's when the mother monkey screeched in alarm as the form of a huge feline crept out slowly out of the thick bushes to the still unsuspecting child.

The small boy tilted his head to the side, confused at the mother monkey's screeching. "What's wrong…?" He said when he heard a growl. He turned to see a jaguar, and both eyes locked on for a moment before he uttered a word. "Big kitty…" Thus making the huge feline start to lunged, but was knocked off to the side by a huge gorilla.

The child, scared from the huge cat coming at him, fell back on his rear and stared at the intense fight between ape and feline, and it almost seemed forever until the big cat was on the ground, unable to move. He stared at the cat, then at the gorilla before starting to cry again.

The gorilla looked up at the mother monkey and grunted, which the said monkey chirped and screeched before looking at the crying boy again, who hiccupped a bit. The animal went up to the child and sat down in front of him, watching as the said child calmed down.

The boy looked up at the huge, black creature as he sniffed and wiped away the tears. "I'm Luffy…" The boy said.

The gorilla, unsure of the language that was spoken, but saw the boy getting up and raised his arms up.

"I'm lost! I'm lost!" The boy said as he started to cry again. "Hold me… hold me…"

The gorilla, understanding body language, lifted the boy up and held him close, letting him cry until he fell asleep. It then looked up at the mother monkey and her baby, wondering what to do with the child now.

The mother monkey simply let her baby on her back and went back up into the trees where she and her family live.

The huge ape looked at the sleeping child once more and managed to get the said child on it's back and headed in deeper in the jungle.

* * *

How was that? More to come, but I have to get some things done before doing that. Life before Virtual.

Franky: See you in the first chapter! (makes a pose)

(giggles)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I hope everyone had at least a relaxing V-Day.

Robin: Thank you for having me here.

No problem Robin, it wouldn't seem right to have Franky here without spending V-Day with you.

Franky: (easily moved) You're too thoughtful!

Well… I don't have anyone special, so why should I let my co-hosts suffer?

Robin: Franky, you might want to start on the reviews.

Franky: Right! (picks up the first one) From Blu-Calling…

Blu-san! Of course I can handle it! I wouldn't do this if I wasn't able to take on the challenge! (fired up)

Robin: (giggles) And you say you don't have anyone special, you got many people you deemed special.

(blushes) Robin…

Franky: (grabs another) From mimifoxlove…

Mimi-chan! Thank you!

Franky: (grabs another) From Kyo-kun… name is too long…

That's fine! Thank you!

Franky: (grabs another) Uzun Nan-Nan…

Thank you, I hope I don't mess this as well.

Robin: You'll be fine.

Franky: Yeah Cupid-Sis, you proved that you improve in style depending on the theme of the story.

Thanks you two.

Franky: (turns away) I'm not crying! Damn it!

Me and Robin: Franky!

Franky: Right! (grabs another) From DarkDreamer2009…

Dream-san! I will! (poses with on hand on hip and pushes fist out) Bet on it!

Robin: (giggles)

Franky: (grabs last one) From Lectori Salutem…

Isn't he?

Franky: Ready for the first chapter?

As ready as I'll ever be! Enjoy everyone!

* * *

Chapter 1

Fourteen Years Later

"Zoro…" Said a female voice that seemed distant in the black darkness. "… Zoro…!" The voice seemed to get closer. "Zoro!!" This was closer followed by a strong force.

A groan was heard as the world appeared as the occupant opened his eyes. "What the hell?" A man said as he looked up at a young woman. Both were in a curved, wooden room with the sounds of the water lapping from the outside were heard as the room seemed to bob up and down, even a bit to the side.

"Honestly Zoro, how many hours a day do you sleep?" Said the young woman as she crossed her arms. She was no older than eighteen with tangerine-ginger hair that's a bit above the shoulders, fair skin smooth and seemed to glow to show off the owner's delicate care. She was wearing a kaki tan explorer shirt and matching shorts, along with knee-high dark brown boots.

"As long as I want! Now what the hell do you want?" Said the man of nineteen with light green short hair, a light tan skin that showed that it faced the elements. He was muscular but still lean, showing a balance of strength yet still appearing his age. He was wearing a similar shirt, that has his bandana wrapped around his left upper arm, with darker and longer pants with earth brown boots.

"We're nearly there and we have to go to the island by raft."

"Why the hell are we going to the island again?"

The young woman sighed heavily. "Because Robin asked to check it out with our survival guide, I'm creating a map of the area. And, if the island is uninhabited, be sold off to some wealthy corporate boss."

"Why do I have to come along then?"

"Because if something happens to the guide, you're responsible for my life."

"I'm not your bodyguard! You greedy bitch from hell!"

"That takes your debt three hundred belis more."

The man growled as another man came into the room.

"Miss, Sir, we're just in view of the island. Would you like to see?"

"I'll pass…" Zoro said.

"Zoro!"

"What Nami? There's no reason for me to get up now." He said as he leaned back on the cot.

"You're going to have to come out, may as well be now!" The young woman, Nami said. "Now get your lazy ass off the bed and come up, or I'll increase your debt!"

The man growled again as he got up and followed reluctantly up to the deck, where the ocean breeze was inviting and the sky was still lighting up for the oncoming morning. "It's too damn early!"

"Quit that and come up!" She said as the man lead them to the front of the boat, where the silhouette of the island was seen, which not a moment later the sun let itself known behind the island. "Amazing!"

He looked with his arm over his eyes. 'Not a bad way to start the day…' He admitted, but be damned if he said it out loud.

* * *

Deep into the Island

The birds made their morning song as they took up into the sky for breakfast, causing wide, dark brown eyes to open. The form rose up from the bed of leaves, yawned, and, on fours, walked out of the shadowed area and into the light, overseeing part of the jungle in the early morning.

The dark leaves start to have color as the sun's light hit the tops, creating a beautiful variety of green of leaves and vines that are wrapped around great trunks of trees or hanging far above the ground floor. Also the flowers bloomed into various bright colors, attracting the insects, birds, and other such animals to them. The form, still covered in the shadows, overlooked from an opening of an ancient shrine before exposing into the light going down the stone stairs, which was covered with some vegetation and vines as well, to reveal a young man of seventeen. He was slightly tan, but still fair, and wore nothing but a piece of cloth that was simply wrapped around his waist. He heard a grunt and looked up to see a gorilla, which he smiled and quickly went up to the said animal, tackling it.

"Mom!" The boy called in a language that wasn't human.

"Luffy!" The gorilla said as she shook off the sudden surprise of the tackle. "Do not scare me like that!"

Luffy chuckled. "Sorry Mom!" He said as he got off of her, being on fours like the gorilla.

"Luffy! Auntie Sha!"

Both looked up to see a small monkey as it jumped off the branch and landed on the teen's head.

"Kitori!" Luffy said excitedly and he hugged the small monkey.

"Kitori, where is your mother?" The gorilla, Sha, asked.

"She's already on her way to the meeting grounds!" Said the little monkey.

"We better go to, we're running late." Sha said as she walked on fours, which was followed by Luffy, doing the same, with Kitori on his head.

"That's what happens when Luffy sleeps late." Kitori said.

"I wasn't late! I happen to got up the same time to see the light shine on the jungle!"

"Never mind that you two! What's important is to get to the meeting grounds, you know how the Elder gets."

"I don't like the Elder!" Luffy whined.

"Luffy!" Sha said.

"It's true! I swear he hates me because I'm different."

"It's true." Kitori agreed. "He always tells Luffy to stay away from the other younglings."

Sha sighed. "I know… He just doesn't understand you the way I, Kitori, and Lomo do."

Luffy sighed. "I know… I just wish I could…" He paused.

"What is it Luffy?" Kitori asked.

Luffy shook his head. "It's nothing, forget it."

Sha saw the look of loneliness and knew what the other wished for, but she wished that it would never come, for the safety of the jungle and all of its inhabitants.

"I wonder what the Elder has to say this time…" Kitori asked.

"Dunno…" Luffy said. "Must be something about food."

"You always think of food!" Kitori said as she stamped her foot on Luffy's head, which he simply laughed off.

* * *

Meeting Grounds

Almost every animal that came for the sake of knowing what to know came to a huge ruin city with the tallest stone, vine and moss covered building looking down the remains of the other buildings. The birds settled on the tree's branches surrounding the ruins along with lizards, monkeys, bats, frogs, and tree borne apes. One the ground were for the larger animals such as the elephants, hippos, some felines such as the leopard, gorillas and some snakes prefer either.

The small group of three made it, which Kitori had to leave to find her mother. They continued through the crowds, climbed a tree and found a spot for them to watch as another gorilla with a silver back walked out of the opening of the tall building. At the sight of the said animal, everyone was silent.

"Everyone! The birds have discovered a strange creature among the Great Water… Everyone must avoid going into the shore until further notice and stay within the jungle. Until this creature is identified, no one is allowed to wander without permission. Furthermore, there's still Zahn out on the loose. Be cautious and protect this jungle! That is all…" With that, he returned to the dark opening as the other animals are returning into the jungle as well.

"That's it?" Luffy said looking at his 'mother'.

"It seems to be…" She said, almost knowing what she was fearing.

"I wonder what this 'creature' is, but he said that the shores were off limits…" He pouted. "What can be so bad about it? It hasn't attacked us."

"Sometimes it's best to be cautious to something we have no understanding of."

"But Mom, I'm in that category…"

"Not in my eyes. Don't forget that I have raised you since you were young when Zahn's brother nearly attacked you."

Luffy was silent as he tried to remember.

"It has been years ago Luffy, come… you have yet have anything to eat."

He perked up at the mention of food. "Yay! Food!"

"Luffy!"

He and Sha looked up to see Kitori and her mother, Lomo.

"Race you!" She said as she went from vine to vine.

"Oi!" He said as he quickly climbed up the tree to grab a vine and followed the small monkey.

Lomo went down and landed on Sha's back. "It's amazing how fast they grow." She said.

"I know… seems too short for a child to be almost an adult."

"It's a shame that he won't be able to mate…"

Sha sighed. "Do not bring that subject up, Lomo."

"I'm just saying that he needs a companion that would be able to be by his side, despite the difference of how he's raised."

Sha sighed. "He won't say it, but he wishes to find someone that's like him… And I fear that for reason of his safety and for the safety of our home."

Lomo sighed as she nodded. "It's truly a complicated thing, for someone so dear as Luffy."

* * *

Shore

Nami was in awe of the island. "It's so beautiful!"

"Wander in and you'll be eaten!" Zoro warned dully as he balanced the bag on his back. "What the hell is in this thing?"

"Basic needs for when we walk into the jungle, but for now we walk around the perimeter and work our way in!"

The guide looked from the young woman to the young man. "Is she able to memorize such a thing?"

"She's a witch, she could memorize the charting way from the harbor to here without having to look at a compass." Zoro said as he hefted the bag and followed the young woman along the shore, unaware of a few birds studying them before one of them flew away back into the jungle.

* * *

How's that?

Franky: Suuuppaaa!

Thanks Franky, but I was asking the readers…

Franky: So?

(giggles) Okay, see you next chapter everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

So, so, so sorry for the wait for this chapter everyone!

Franky: (grabs first review) From Uzan Nan-Nan…

Don't hurt yourself…

Franky: (grabs another) From Kyo-kun…

The wait is over!

Franky: (grabs another) From Tori-san…

(giggles)

Franky: Right on! (grabs another) From Dreamer-san…

Thank you!

Franky: (grabs another) From Kami-san…

No worries, it didn't bother me at all.

Franky: Oi, fox dude, you better watch your mouth! (grabs another) From Blu-san…

You know, I really don't remember what happened or what I wrote to you. But if it seems that

way to you, then sorry about that, I didn't mean to sound angry.

Franky: (grabs another) From Tsume-san…

What? Tarzan? Yeah, I watched it on Disney, for whatever reason, and I was struck with the idea… I was almost in a coma too...

Franky: Your ideas can be a little hazardous.

It's all about timing and where you are when you get the idea… Stupid brother hitting me.

Franky: (grabs another) From Kira-chan…

The wait has ended!

Franky: (grabs another) From Mimi-chan…

(giggles) So cute, but it's going to be a little different.

Franky: (grabs last one) From MissChabre…

(giggles)

Franky: Wanna start the chapter?

You bet! Enjoy everyone!

* * *

Chapter 2

It took about a week to go around the perimeter, and now the small group was heading into the jungle.

"Keep your eyes in front, Zoro! Or you'll just end up being lost!"

"Can it woman!" He said as he mumbled something incoherent and followed the young woman and their guide at front. "Don't forget who's carrying your crap!"

"This is why you'll be alone for the rest of your life."

He groaned. "Not this again!"

"I'm serious, Zoro, how is anyone going to be with you if you act this way?"

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I like being alone? Otherwise I would end up with someone like you… maybe worse."

"Geez Zoro! Get a dog or cat at least!"

"I killed three of your damn house plants, what makes you think I can handle a damn animal?"

She sighed. "I just think a bit of companionship would do you some good!"

"What? So I end up like your damn boy toy?"

"At least Sanji appreciates my company, unlike some people! And he's my fiancé!"

He sighed. "Whatever, you're only in it because you're just a spoiled brat who loves money."

She gave him a major beat down and left him to recover, but careful not to go off too far.

* * *

While this was going on, a green parrot-like bird got off from the branch and flew through the trees and to the Elder's stone tower. "Elder! News on the trespassers!"

The elderly, but still strong gorilla looked up from playing with his grandchildren. "Go back to your mothers, I must speak with Tocka." He watched as his grandchildren, ten in total, quickly went out of the room before looking at the bird. "What is it?"

"I've got a chance to observe their nature as they walked into the northern territory."

"And?"

"No doubt they're the same breed that Sha's adoptive son, Luffy is, but…"

"What?"

"These things… they speak in a different tongue, and they shout and yell things that are very threatening. And one, by the tone, a female, seems to be a bit too violent, while another, a male it seems, looks too frightening to observe any longer."

The Elder was silent as he seemed to be complementing something.

"Elder…?"

"Make sure no one goes near these trespassers… Especially that abondimal child of Sha's… This jungle cannot afford if that child were to face the members of his own kind and expose everything of our nature."

"And… if he does by accident?"

The Elder was silent as he contemplated the possible. "If it comes to that, he has to choose… betray all that gave him and go with these trespassers, or stay and make sure to never let these trespassers leave the jungle."

The bird gulped, knowing what the consequences are.

"Now go! I need to rest…"

* * *

The bird did and was heading back to his post when he caught sight of the boy and the little monkey, playing vine tag, which the boy happened to look up and wave.

"Hey Tocka!"

"O-Oh! Luffy… Kitori… How are you?"

"We're fine!" Kitori said. "Tag Luffy!"

"Aw! Come on Kitori!"

Tocka chuckled at the behavior. 'Luffy certainly is better off not knowing these trespassers, too violent for him.'

"What's been going on? Anything new?" Luffy asked.

"Oh! N-No! Nothing new going on."

"Oh, okay."

"L-Luffy?"

"Hm?"

"You like staying in this jungle, right? You never thought about leaving to find out?"

Luffy tilted his head to the side. "Well… I do want to know if there is anyone like me out there, but then, how would they react or communicate. That would be way too difficult to do if they really are different from the jungle."

"Y-Yes…"

"Besides, I got Mom, Kitori, Lomo, and you, when you're not getting in trouble. So, I guess it's not too bad."

Tocka nodded. "Well! I better get to my post!" He said as he flew off.

"That was weird…" Kitori said.

"Yeah…" Luffy said as he tapped the little monkey. "You're it!" He quickly got away and swung from vine to vine.

"No fair!" Kitori called as she tried to catch up.

* * *

Back with the group, after three hours of walking they rested and had some lunch, which seemed to attract some of the animals in that area, but dared not go near the strangers.

"Wow… There's so many beautiful birds here…"

"Who cares?" Zoro said as he ate his lunch.

She sighed. "I wasn't talking to you."

"So you admit you're a nut?"

She kicked him, scaring off the birds.

"Please you two, I do not want to attract the dangers of this jungle. The jungle is very temperamental when it comes to such a racket or a strange scent."

Both looked at their guide, which the young woman thought of the worse possible while the young man thought nothing of it.

"I just don't get why us and not someone a bit more experience?"

"Because I have the best mapping skill in the nation, possibly the world, and you need the money. So quit being so… so…"

"What?"

"So you!"

He rolled his eyes. "Who else can I be? I don't change for anyone."

She restrained herself from punching the young man as she cleaned up her mess, ready to move on.

Zoro, seeing that the young woman is getting ready to go, started cleaning up as well as he looked up at the vine covered trees, seeing the curious stares of the birds and other such creatures that live up there. He had a memory of seeing trees from a forest, and the peace he felt with being in that place, before coming back to the present and lugging the bag, which grew lighter after every meal.

Unknown to the group and the animals watching them, there was another pair of eyes that was watching the small group as they moved on. The creature licked it's jowls as it moved back into the darkness of the jungle.

* * *

Next chapter is when they meet! And I'm not telling you how!

Franky: Now you're making them anxious.

I know… Hopefully I won't be too long this time around.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's been awhile, but you know how it is!

* * *

Chapter 3

Nami sighed dramatically as she and the others stopped. "Why is it so damn hot all of a sudden?"

"The leaves act like the roofs of our houses to keep the heat in." Said the guide.

"That and the terrain in here isn't like the sandy beach." Zoro said. "At least you're going to keep your damn figure for your wedding."

She threw her canteen at him. "Shut up Zoro!"

He rubbed the spot where the canteen hit him, got up, grabbed his katana, and went to retrieve it; wanting to get away at least for a few moments.

"Don't you dare get lost!"

"Mind your own damn business!" He called out as he walked pass the thick bushes, and saw the canteen. As he moved to pick it up, a baboon swiped it from him. He looked up to see the said creature, which looked mischievous and loves to trick anyone. 'Great… a troublemaker.' He thought as he sighed. 'I have to get that damn canteen back or I'll have to listen to that woman bitch through the rest of the trip.' Before he could come up with a good plan, the creature started taking off up the tree and go from branch to branch. "Oi! Oi!" He called as he ran after it on the ground. "Get back here!"

* * *

Tocka was enjoying a berry when he heard strange sounds, looked down to see the baboon followed by the man. He nearly choked on the seed as he flapped his wings. "N-Not good!" He started to fly to catch up to the baboon. "Yobia!? I should've known!" He called. "Return that thing to the trespasser at once!"

"Why? Old Gasbag's Pet!? I'm having some fun with these new comers!" Yobia said as he climbed higher up the trees.

"You don't understand! Shun, Zahn's brother, is still out and about! And the Elder really doesn't want any chaos happening in this kingdom!"

"The Elder can kiss my fat red ass!" Yobia said as he misjudged his balance and dropped the canteen. "Damn it!"

Zoro was just hit by the said canteen and glared up at the tree tops. "Damn red ass menace!" He cursed as he grabbed the canteen and was going to head back, only to see that he didn't recognize the area. He didn't look worried at all and shrugged his shoulders. "Huh, oh well… may as well sight see the place. At least I'm away from that bitch." He started heading left from where he was standing.

* * *

Tocka was losing some of his feathers as he panicked. "This is bad! This is really bad!"

"Not my problem…"

"This is all your fault!!"

"What's the big deal?"

"It's about Luffy!"

"Sha's kid? What does he have to do with the new comers?"

"If he knows that he has a kind, he would bring about the end of the kingdom!"

"Luffy!?" Yobia laughed. "You really do have a brain the size of a berry's seed! Why would he do that? He was raised here after all!"

Tocka knew this as well, but he was more worried about the Elder finding out. "And what happens when the Elder finds out that Luffy knows about meeting his kind!? The Elder would no doubt harm him!"

That caught Yobia's attention. "The old fart did have it in that strange kid…" He did a low, scratchy sound in his throat. "Like I said… Not my problem."

"What about that time he saved you from that crocodile!?"

Yobia didn't say anything. "I'll find the kid then."

"Never mind that! We have to lead that male back to his group and hope that this won't spread throughout the kingdom!" That's when a loud roar was heard. "Oh… no… Shun!"

"He doesn't come to this part of the jungle!"

"The trespassers must've attracted his attention! Oh! We better hurry before we have a murder in our midst!" He started to fly off with the baboon tailing behind.

"I'll find the kid and see if I can't lead him away, let me know if he's close or not!"

"Okay!"

* * *

With Zoro, he heard the roar and turned to the source of the sound. "Sounds like a tiger… About two miles off…" He was getting a little concerned now. "She maybe a bitch, but she's nothing without my help…" He sighed. "Damn it…" He looked around, finding anything that could lead him back to the small group. "Well this is going to be one of those crap days you find yourself in…"

* * *

Nami and the guide heard the roar as well and grew concerned for their missing member of the group.

"Aren't we going to find him?" She asked, only to see the grave look of the man.

"I'm sorry miss, but this is as far as we'll go. As for him… I'm sorry…"

She was enraged. "Oh no! We're not going to walk out of here and leave him to be something's next meal!" She grabbed the front of the man's shirt. "Now you listen to me! We're going to find him and decide whether or not we should get the hell off of this island, is that clear!?"

"B-But… Miss…"

"No buts!" She said as she shoved the pack at him. "Hurry up! We're going to find him!" She looked at the jungle. 'I'm not going to be responsible of his funeral costs... or his debts!'

* * *

_In the Ruins_

Luffy and Kitori were having fun in the small waterfall next to where Luffy and Sha lived when they heard the roar.

"L-Luffy… What was that?"

"I don't know…" He said as Kitori went onto his shoulder.

"Should we stay up in the high cave, just for a bit?" She asked.

"Sure…" He said, not wanting to put his friend in danger, as he ran up the steps and was about to enter his home when Kitori made a questioning sound. He turned to see the bushes rustle, which he quickly hid the both of them into his home and peeked around the corner, covered by the shadows.

"What is it Luffy?"

"I don't know… It's definitely not Mom."

Then it appeared, a creature with green hair, strange fur of the tan color, and appears to be the same kind as Luffy.

"Luffy… that's a… It looks like…"

"Like my kind…" He said in awe of the man, who was looking around the area and walked over to where the waterfall is, and filled a strange, round nut thing with water.

Both heard the other grumble to himself as he cupped his hands under the water and took a mouthful of water before rubbing it at the back of his neck.

"I'm going for a closer look." Luffy said, his gaze not leaving the creature down at the small waterfall.

"Wait Luffy…" Kitori whispered, more like chatted in his ear. "We don't know if it's dangerous."

"He doesn't have any claws and he doesn't have big teeth, what could he possibly do?" He said as he took Kitori off of his back and went down the vines attached around the area and went over the creature that was similar to him, but also very different.

* * *

He was on the vine draped branch when he looked down, no higher than six feet to see the other as he looked around the area and spoke in a hushed language that was vaguely familiar to him. He leaned in a bit closer, not realizing that the branch was old and was starting to give way to his weight, which he realized too late as it snapped and the branch fell. He held on and yelled out his surprise, closing his eyes tight as the branch fell foreword and down, but didn't break completely. He opened his eyes to see that the branch was dangling about four feet from the small pool in front of the waterfall. He then felt himself slipping and fell the next three feet, only to be tangled in the vines that separate him from the water. He struggled to get out, only to see face to face of the creature he was looking at.

* * *

Zoro was looking at the area and see where he should go when he heard something break, followed by a yell, a strange yell, turned around to see a branch hanging over the water, before seeing something fall, tangled in the vines. He went up to help whatever unfortunate animal that got itself trapped, only to see that it was a human being, who looked up at him.

Both didn't say anything as they stared in shock, Luffy for being caught and spotted and Zoro for seeing another human being so deep in the jungle and possibly raised in.

Zoro, not sure what to say, took the advantage of the shocked boy by getting him untangled by the vines. Once that was done, he looked at the boy, who scurried a few feet away from him, but not too far that it would consider 'runaway'.

Luffy, still shocked and a bit scared of the creature a few feet away from him, but he was more curious about it as he watched what it would do.

Zoro didn't know what to do. He has to get back to Nami before whatever that roared out there gets them, or him, and he wants to get off of the island as soon as possible. But now it didn't seem to matter now. "Hi…" He said with a wave, hoping that it would be enough of a gesture for the boy to understand.

Luffy blinked and tilted his head to the side, obviously confused of what the other was doing.

Zoro saw the look of confusion and knew he can't stay here long, he had to go, but the nagging feeling of knowing who the boy is clawed at his brain, which he suppressed. "I have to go. Take care of yourself." He said as he started to walk away towards the thick vegetation.

Luffy, not wanting to lose sight of the only thing that came close to what his kind is like, got up and ran up to the creature. "_Wait!_" He said in his language he knows growing up.

Zoro turned to see the boy, a bit lost of the language but understood why that is. "I'm sorry, I can't stay." He said as he mentioned the other that he can't follow him. But that had no effect as the kid went up to him again in the strange, animal-like language. "You. Stay." He said as he mentioned him and pointed to the ground. "Zoro. Leave." He pointed to himself and towards the jungle. He moved again thinking that it was clear when the kid appeared in front of him again. "Listen! I can't-"

"Z-Zor-Zor…o…" Luffy tried to sound it out and looked up at the creature to see if he got it right.

He was a little taken back, but nodded. "Yeah… Zoro…" He said as he pointed to himself. "Who…" He said as he pointed to the kid. "are you?"

Luffy blinked as he tried to get his name to speak out in the same language as the creature. "L…" He started. "L-Loo-Lu…" He sounded out, not used to having such a strange yet familiar tongue. "Lu-Luff…Luff..ie… Luffy…" He then felt familiar with that simple word. "Luffy!" He called, looking at the other with an excited and proud look.

"Luffy…" Zoro said with a smile. "Nice to meet you." He said as he held out his hand.

Luffy looked at the other's hand and looked at his, before sticking it out not making contact. "N-Ni-Nice… ta-too to… meeee-meeeet… yo-yoouu…"

Zoro couldn't help but smile full out as he grabbed the other's hand to shake it.

Luffy was a little surprised by the contact, but shook as well. More like a child and laughed.

Zoro chuckled as he managed to free his hand, which he heard a sound of heavy breathing and grunting. He turned to see a huge gorilla and he could tell it didn't look happy to see him.

"_Mom!_" Luffy said happily as he ran up to hug her.

* * *

She hugged him, but still had a wary eye towards the stranger. "Luffy, who is outsider?"

"He's Zoro, Mom! Don't we look alike?"

She nodded. "Maybe the way you appear, but this outsider is not part of the jungle."

"So… Zoro is one of the trespassers that the Elder talked about?" He saw her nod and looked back at the outsider known as Zoro. "But… Zoro is nice, Mom, he taught me how to speak a different tongue!"

"Did it?"

"Well… not much, but it seems… familiar…"

Sha was worried about that and sighed. "Luffy… This outsider has to return back to the other outsiders. Shun has come to this side and may try to get them."

"Then Zoro and the others should stay here! We can't let them die Mom!"

She didn't know what to do as she looked at the stranger, who stood there with no signs of being a threat to her adoptive son or anyone. But before she could finalize her decision, she smelled another intruder, a scent familiar to a threat. "Luffy! Get that outsider into our home!" She said as she quickly charged before a tiger jumped out of the bushes and rammed to it.

"Mom!"

* * *

"Shit!" Zoro said as he felt the other drag him up the ruin stairs to the small room with a little monkey.

"_Luffy! Are you okay!?_" Kitori asked as she hugged the teen.

"_I am, but Mom…_" He looked to see the fight between Shun, the brother of Zahn, and his mother.

Zoro knew that the gorilla was the caretaker of the boy and it was old, meaning it was going to be a difficult fight with a strong, young looking tiger. He looked down at his katana and back at the fight, sizing the tiger and plan. He heard the monkey screech before seeing the kid charge out towards the fight. "Luffy!"

* * *

How's that?


	5. Chapter 5

Okay! Time to get some of these fics up!

Franky: Congrats on graduating! (starts to brawling) I'm not crying damn it!

I know… Would you do the reviews?

Franky: Right! (grabs the first one) From Tori-san…

I know.

Franky: (grabs another) From Kira-chan…

Take it easy…

Franky: (grabs another) From Dreamer-san…

Thanks… (blushes)

Franky: (grabs another) From Kyo-kun…

(nods)

Franky: (grabs another) From Mimi-chan…

He doesn't, the italics means that Luffy is talking with the other animals when he or anyone who doesn't know the language are around. I hope I made it clear.

Franky: (grabs last one) From smexygecko…

Gecko-san… Yeah… It was kinda inspired from that…

Franky: Time to roll! Supa!!

(giggles) Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

Luffy ran out when the other called his name, but he jumped and was on top of the tiger's back.

"Leave my mom alone! You stupid striped cat!"

The tiger roared as it got off of the gorilla and tried shaking the young teen off of him.

"Luffy!" Sha called as she watched her adopted child on the back of the tiger, holding on for dear life. She tried getting up, but couldn't move her body, being heavily scratched.

Then Shun started a different approach as it showed his claws and got the boy's arm, making him cry out in pain, and managed to get the boy off of him. He then placed a paw on the young man's chest and put pressure on it.

"So you're the brat who survived…" He said, as it licked his feline lips. "How I long to bite into the flesh that caused the demise of my brother!" He opened his jaws and was going for the neck.

"LUFFY!" Sha cried.

The young teen closed his eyes, ready for the gruesome pain of a prey's death. But when nothing happened, he dared to open one eye to see the teeth of the tiger before hearing a grunt and the tiger was off of him. He looked to see the man, Zoro, taking out an object he didn't recognized, but knew it was similar to a claw or teeth, for it was long and sharp as it was pulled out from Shun's neck with some of the blood on it.

* * *

Zoro, not wanting to see the kid killed, especially since they just met, quickly went in, took his katana out and, with expert ease, stabbed the neck of the huge feline. He put effort to lift the heavy animal off the kid and took his katana out just as easily as he stabbed. 'Shit… I have to get all this blood off before it can rust it.' He thought as he looked back at the kid, only to see that the young man was staring at his katana. 'Probably never saw a weapon before…' He thought as he placed it back in its sheath.

"Zoro!"

He recognized the feminine voice and turned to see the said female and her guide, no doubt scared out of his wits.

"Zoro! Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, close call though."

She nodded as she noticed the kid. "Who's he?"

* * *

Luffy couldn't help but be mesmerized by the strange, shiny, blood covered object as it was put away with such grace that he thought only birds and some animals could only have.

When he heard someone, a female by the high tone, call out the stranger's name, he looked to see the said female and a man, obviously frightened. He watched as the female talked, somewhat similar to what Zoro spoke, but a bit quick for him to comprehend, which was the same when the man responded to her. Then his gaze was locked on to the female's when she looked at him. When she seemed to regard him, he panicked and went over to his mother, who was heavily wounded.

"Mom…?" He said quietly as he saw the deep gashes that only strong claws could make. "Mom… Are you okay?" He saw that she was breathing heavily.

"Luffy…" Sha said as she mentioned the teen closer to her, which he did and was careful not to put strain on the wounds. "There's something you should know…"

"Mom…?"

* * *

While that was going on, Zoro responded to Nami's question. "His name is Luffy… He's been raised here…"

She looked at him, then to the kid and back. She had the lost look on her face as the guide seemed to look at the gorilla.

"This is bad…" He whispered.

"What is?" She asked.

"Those are deep wounds… She won't make it."

"How do you know it's a she?" Zoro asked.

"She's slightly smaller than the average adult male gorilla. And by the looks of it, that child is her adoptive son."

"Son?" Nami asked. "Are they able to do that?"

"Some adopt, others eat. By the look of the situation… She chose to raise him instead of being with the family groups… Otherwise…"

"This would've never happened…" Zoro finished as he heard the kid cry, the sound of a child finding out his mother has died.

"What do we do now?" Nami asked in a whispered tone, afraid of ruining a moment of grief.

* * *

Kitori quickly went down as soon as she made up her mind about the strangers. "Luffy…" She said as she went onto the other's shoulder, immediately sensed what was wrong, and wrapped her little, thin monkey arms around the other's head as he cried on his dead mother's chest.

"Mom… Mom…" He whispered as he was starting to hiccup.

That's when Kitori's mother, Lomo, came and saw the horrifying sight, along with Tocka and the baboon.

"Damn it… Not only did he find out about his race, but Shun also killed Sha!" Said the baboon.

"There's no choice for him but to go with the outsiders…" Said Tocka. "Sha was his only protection against the Elder…"

"No…" Lomo said as she went down and did the same as her daughter, in a vain attempt to comfort the young man.

* * *

"Zoro…?" Nami asked, unsure what to do.

Zoro wasn't sure about it either, but he did know, for some unknown reason, that he had to take him away from here. "I don't know…" He said as he watched as the kid got up and moved away from his mother and sat down next to the corpse. 'Now what are you going to do?' He thought as he heard soft chatters that he couldn't understand.

* * *

Luffy moved from his mother's chest to her side, which is now dried of blood and starting to blacken.

"Luffy?" Kitori said, unsure what was on her unusual friend's mind.

"I have to go with them Kitori."

"What?! But… But…" Kitori started when her mother soothed her.

"Kitori…" She began. "Sha was his only protection against Elder… We can't do anything for him."

"But…" Kitori wanted to deny what was happening. "If it wasn't for the outsiders, none of this would've happened!"

"Kitori!" Luffy said. "I never belonged here… Mom told me everything… I just appeared in the jungle and because of me, she was shut out by the others."

"And she never regretted it." Lomo said.

"But… we'll never see you again…" Kitori said as she started to cry.

Luffy gently grabbed the little monkey and hugged her. "I know… but I won't forget you. I grew up with you, remember?"

Kitori could only nod as they parted and she followed her mother up to the trees and stayed on a branch, overlooking the young man's final decision.

* * *

Luffy looked at the strangers, mostly at Zoro, got up and walked up to them. He didn't know what kind of words to use, so he held out his hand.

Zoro didn't have to be a brain surgeon to know what the choice the kid decided as he held out his hand and grabbed the offering hand. "He's coming with us." He said as he faced Nami.

She wasn't too sure, but since it is a wild jungle, and the gorilla wasn't in a family group. She concluded that if they didn't take him, he will face a certain penalty that may involve death because he was no longer protected. "Fine." Was her final word.

* * *

How's that?

Franky: (bawling at the corner) 'm 'ot cryin'!


	6. Chapter 6

I swear I'm making these chapters longer as I get comfortable with it.

Franky: Sure looks like it, either that or these small pages are messing with you.

That could be.

Franky: (grabs one review) From Tori-san…

Thanks… It's not as easy as it seems.

Franky: (grabs another) From Kira-chan…

Had sugar today?

Franky: (grabs another) From princessangelina…

Huh, new reviewer… Thank you.

Franky: (grabs another) From Gecko-san…

It is, that's why I was inspired to do this, and Jungle 2 Jungle helped too.

Franky: (grabs last one) From Tsume-san…

Thanks for the cola!

Franky: You're Supa! (poses)

(giggles) Enjoy everyone!

* * *

Chapter 5

After a couple of days after the incident and the funeral for Sha, Luffy, wearing some of Zoro's clothes, which were loose on him and the pants were held up with the belt, making him look awkward, but he liked it, since Nami's was way too tight on him, was following the outsiders to a small boat that would take them to the bigger boat.

About a quarter of the way there, he heard Kitori's screeching and looked back to see that some of the animal friends he had were there, telling him good luck and never forget them, which he replied back that he won't ever forget.

* * *

Once on the ship, he stayed at the back, watching the jungle island he grew up in get smaller and smaller. Even when he didn't see it anymore, he stayed where he was, feeling unsure of everything.

"He looks so lost…" Nami whispered to Zoro, for once they weren't arguing about something.

"Lost his mother, his home…" He sighed. "I don't know if this is the right thing, but then…"

"Yeah…" She said as she sighed. "At least we got a name, I'm sure he has family somewhere who thought he was dead. How else could he have gotten here?"

"Unless it was a family trip that went bad…" Zoro said realistically. "But it could be possible that there's someone that could take care of him…"

"Until then…" She looked at the young man. "We'll teach him some of the things, so it won't be too much of a culture shock."

"Maybe… But telling him and experiencing first hand is something entirely different."

"I know… but it's better if he knows how to talk to another human being than stand there to be taken advantage of."

He nodded. "Yeah…" As both looked at the young man again, who was still sitting there in the descending sun. "I'll go and talk to him."

"He does seem to favor you the last couple of days." She said.

"Because I'm the first one he saw. And you're scary…" This earned him a bump to the back of the head.

* * *

Once he got down to where the young teen was, the said figure looked back to see him and smiled a bit.

"Hey Luffy…"

"Hey Zoro…" This was one of the few short phrases he learned quickly.

"How are you?"

"Sad…"

He nodded. "Feeling a bit homesick?"

"H-Ho-Home… sci-sick?"

"Homesick… uh…" He sat down next to the teen as he explained. "It when you're leaving the place you've known for a long time, and in a situation you're not really used to."

He only got a blank, confused stare.

"It's what you're experiencing now."

The teen blinked as he started to register the words until the man ruffled his head.

"Don't worry about it. We're going to teach you tomorrow."

"Teach?"

He nodded. "So you can speak and identify things."

"Id-Identi-Identify?"

He smiled and chuckled. "Yeah… You're going to do okay."

* * *

A few weeks later…

They arrived at a port, which they needed to catch a small plane to get to their final stretch of the journey.

"I'm going to call Robin up, see if she can't find anything about Luffy."

"Okay, don't take too long."

"Don't get lost."

"I don't get lost!" He argued, but she was away. "Damn it…" He said under his breath as he looked to see the teen, wide eyed and excited at the different people and the things in the small port town they were in. "A lot of stuff, huh?"

"Yeah!" He said as he sniffed the air. "Lots of stuff!"

"We'll get something here to eat in a bit, we have to wait for Nami to finish up with her call."

"Okay…" He said, but was fidgeting a lot. Wanting to get out and explore this place of the beings like himself.

'How the hell would he handle the city?' Zoro thought as thought scenarios started to play in his mind. 'Nami had better know what she's got herself into.'

When Nami got back, they went out, which both had to remind the jungle boy the manners of being in a food place or anywhere where he has to eat.

Luffy, not used to hearing so many rules, had a hard time understanding what his two companions were trying to say. He was getting to the point where he knows what the words meant, but the mannerisms are a different matter.

His best method was to watch Zoro, who had a sandwich, and ate it around the stick thing first before removing it and ate the rest. He also had a sandwich, which was a different but had the stick things in, so he followed the method. This made the girl happy to see improvement, and Zoro smiled, which was a really good thing.

* * *

However when they were on the small plane, Luffy started to get sick. Luckily he had Zoro next to him as he watched the window, which freaked him out how high he was to the ground. He doubt Tocka was able to fly this high.

Zoro did just about everything he could do to calm the teen down, which he found out that the best possible method was just holding him and hum now and then, which surprised Nami next to him. He finally got the teen to fall asleep, not minding being the pillow as long as the teen was calm.

"You've changed…" She said quietly.

"What?"

"You've changed…" She said again before she placed the eye cover and tried to make herself comfortable in the airplane seats.

He didn't understand her, but he was tired as well and wanted to get some sleep in before they landed.

* * *

Once they landed, he needed a moment to calm Luffy and show that it was okay, Nami helping him by giving everyone a '_What the hell are you looking_ _at_' glare before the teen practically had a python grip on his arm.

* * *

Once out, they went through the maze of people before seeing Robin, a beautiful and successful twenty-eight year old woman with black-bluish hair a bit pass her shoulders, stunning eyes, nice tanned skin, and a mysterious aura around her.

"Welcome back." She said as she looked at Luffy. "And welcome to our version of the 'jungle'."

Luffy blinked as he looked up at Zoro for conformation, since he has yet understood all of the words.

Zoro just smiled and said for him not to worry about it and stay close.

They followed the woman out of the airport, which was loud for the young teen and a bit overwhelming seeing more people, more colors, more noises, and more strange things coming and going.

* * *

When a car came up and they went in, Luffy made sure that he was with Zoro every step of the strange journey that was starting to fascinate him.

"So Robin, what did you find out?"

"Well, I didn't want to suddenly give you the good news until I seen with my own eyes of who this Luffy is."

Luffy looked when he heard his name, but they were talking about things he could barely piece together before looking out of the window again.

"And now that I have, I would have to say there was an old news report, fourteen years ago. Luffy is the youngest heir to a corporate fortune."

"Nani!?" Both Nami and Zoro said in unison, as Luffy cluelessly looked at the three.

"For the moment, his older brother, three years older than him, is in position of the company."

"How old is Luffy?" She asked.

"Seventeen. His birth records show that he was born on May 5th."

"So… His full name is Monkey D. Luffy…" She said.

"It fits… since he lived in a jungle…" Zoro said as he felt the other tug on his hand.

"Zoro! Zoro! What's that!? What's that!?" Luffy said excitedly as he pointed to the tall buildings.

"Those are called skyscrapers."

"Ski-Skeye- Skyscrap… Skyscrapaper… Skyscrapers!"

"Good."

Luffy grinned in pride as he continued to look out of the window and pointing at everything they passed every ten seconds.

"He's attached to Roronoa-san?"

"He is… Which is going to be hard for him when Zoro has to go back home."

"Well, then you're really not going to like this. Luffy's family… you see, have gone missing about a month ago."

"Nani!? So… that means…"

"Luffy would have to stay with you until the matter is resolved."

"Why not Zoro?"

"Zoro has a new assignment when he gets to Kyoto regarding of family business…"

She sighed. "The life of a guard for hire…"

Zoro heard that just fine, but he continued to answer Luffy's questions as he felt awful about leaving the boy so soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Franky: You need to sleep.

I will, but I've spent the whole day with my family then doing nothing. So I have to at least get this updated.

Franky: You really do need to sleep Sis…

(sighs) Reviews?

Franky: (grabs one) From Kira-chan…

That's a lot of chocolate…

Franky: (grabs another one) From Tsume-san…

Thanks for the sandwiches.

Franky: SUPA! (poses)

(hit's Franky) Don't encourage! I haven't seen Zoro as of late, but those pictures you sent was hilarious!

Franky: What pictures?

I've said too much! Continue!

Franky: (grabs another) From Tori-san…

I know… I'm sorry!

Franky: (grabs another) From Mimi-chan…

(nods)

Franky: (grabs another) From Dream-san…

Luffy called me and he said thanks for the cookie.

Franky: (grabs last one) From Kami-san…

I wish I could go camping… (pouts)

Franky: That's all there is!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

Once they arrived in Nami's apartment, which was a nice white concrete building with huge glass windows that reflect the sun's light, making it hard to see.

To the former jungle boy, however, it was the most amazing thing he had seen so far.

* * *

When they entered, Nami greeted her landlord, who was pleased to see her and asked about her guests. Once the short meeting was done, Luffy being cute with the landlord about acting like Tocka the green parrot, they went up to Nami's apartment room, where the strong scent of something being cooked was noticeable, which made the boy excited.

"Mind holding him down?" She asked Zoro, as he did, noticing that the boy was still wearing Zoro's oversized clothes on the thin boy. 'Note to self, go shopping… or find any of Sanji's old clothes that are too small for him.' She thought as she opened the door, which she entered followed by the two, one wanting to charge in and the other restraining him.

"Sanji-kun!" She sang. "I'm home!"

"Nami-swan!" A tall man, no taller than Zoro, popped out and quickly went to her.

Sanji's build was lean with little muscle on the upper body while he also has long legs. He also has fair skin that balanced with the bright, sun-yellow blonde hair with a lock of hair covering the left eye, while the visual eye showed dark ocean blue and an oddly swirled eyebrow.

"Hearing your voice for so long is beautiful music to my ears. Even your presence radiates of your glorious beauty that out shines the sun itself!"

"Hey Dartbrow." Zoro said, interrupting the praise riot before he puked.

"You!?" Sanji started to say when he saw the boy. "Who's the kid?"

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy! Nice to meet you!"

"We found him in the island that I was hired to chart out." Nami explained.

"Huh…" Sanji said as he got a closer look at the boy. "Ya hungry kiddo?"

"Yeah!"

"He still has to work on his manners." Nami warned.

"How bad can he be?" Sanji said, unaware of the smirk on Zoro's face.

'This will be fun to watch.' Zoro thought as he could feel the boy's need to pounce the food the blonde chef so delicately made.

* * *

Once everything was set, they sat down, Luffy being the most fidgety one of the four.

"Dig in!" Sanji said then all hell went loose as Luffy gobbled down like a rabid animal. "OI!!"

"LUFFY!" Nami called out.

Zoro just sat back and enjoyed the 'show', not really hungry as he took some gulps of water before sensing that he had to do something or face the oddly matched couple soon to be married.

"Oi! Luffy!" He said as he simply gave the boy a simply whack behind the head. "Remember what you have to do went you're having a meal?"

Luffy had a thoughtful look and seemed to beam with the realization idea as he placed the napkin on his lap and continued to stuff his face.

"That's enough!" Sanji said as he, not as gently, kicked the boy, showing the concentrated strength within the muscles in his legs. "Nami-swan! Please tell me he's going to stay with Marimo!"

"He has an assignment somewhere else after this. So… "She let the other figure out for himself as he groaned with the realization.

"You may need a lock on the fridge." Zoro openly warned, which was unusual, but knew the fault would go to him if he didn't do so.

"Why?"

"He gets into food and has a bottomless stomach." Nami said, equally knowing the costs of food the both of them would have to face if they didn't get a lock.

"That was really yummy!" Luffy said with a wide smile, even with his nose bleeding from the kick earlier.

"You're welcome…" Sanji said, unsure how to handle such a food crazed teen.

Zoro got up, took out his bandana he had tied around his upper arm and carefully wiped the blood from the other's face.

"So you're leaving Zoro?" Nami asked.

"Have to, my next flight is in five hours and I would like to get there as soon as possible. Since traffic around here is a nightmare in itself."

"Plus your bad sense of direction." Sanji chimed in with a grin.

"You asking for a death wish?"

"Not now you two!" Nami said as Luffy looked at the television and pressed the on button, startling him.

"Ahh!" He cried out as he ran to Zoro and hid behind him. "The box thing tried to eat me!" He said as he pointed to the television with a special about big cats of Africa.

"That's called a T.V." Zoro explained. "You watch stuff on it."

"Watch? Like Zoro watches the ocean on the boat?"

"Something like that…" Zoro wasn't sure how to explains as he heard the chef tried to cover his snicker.

Luffy looked at the T.V. again and, like anyone with a television, became almost hypnotized by the moving pictures in the small, almost flat box.

Zoro, now worried about the child-like mind with something that could help or hinder depending on the content. That and he was worried that, knowing that the chef was a pervert in a gentleman's disguise, the kid would come across something out of pure innocent curiosity, only to start questioning, or even worse… actually trying to do it. He would need to talk to Nami before he leaves.

* * *

When he was about to leave, after talking to Nami while Sanji laid down the 'house rules', Luffy followed, only to be stopped by Nami.

"You're going to stay with us for a bit Luffy." Nami said.

"But I wanna go with Zoro."

"Zoro has to go somewhere on his own."

"Why?"

"Because he has a job to do that he has to do alone."

Zoro shook his head, knowing the teen wouldn't get it.

"I wanna go with Zoro!" Luffy said with a bit more force, which the chef picked up and was going to kick the boy again when the said man placed a hand on the teen's shoulders.

"I can't take you with me, Luffy."

"Why?"

"It's difficult to explain…" He massaged the shoulder, as he learned that this and many other things comfort the teen when he gets so confused. "But once I'm done, and if it's okay with Robin, the lady we met at the airport, you can stay with me for a bit."

"Really?"

He nodded. "But until then!" He made his voice sound authoritive, knowing that the teen will be attentive when he did so. "You have to be on your best behavior and listen to Nami and Curly Brow."

"Oi!"

"Can you do that for me?" He continued, ignoring the side outburst.

Luffy nodded. "Uh huh!"

He smiled as he brought one hand up, which the teen quickly picked up since he taught him earlier in their trip back, and both his hand and the other's hand clasped. After that, he ruffled the boy's hair, earning a giggle and started to walk out of the room. "Try not to get into too much trouble Luffy!"

"I won't!"

Zoro felt that he'll end up winding up some kind of scene, but he just hoped, even prayed, that it won't harm the teen. He could care less about the other people.

"See ya! See ya!" Luffy said as he waved like a child would, making him look adorable and innocent that it could make anyone feel guilty about leaving him.

"See ya Luffy!" He said as he took the elevator, and went up instead of down.

"Moron…" Sanji and Nami said in unison as they saw the mistake the other made, which was quickly corrected as they saw the numbers going down to 'L'.

"Well… I better get dinner ready." Sanji said as he was about to head in when he saw the stilled form of the boy.

Nami noticed too and placed a hand on the teen's shoulder. "Luffy? Is everything okay?"

Luffy looked at the girl with unshed tears on his lashes. "Zoro's coming back soon? Right?"

"Oh Luffy…" Nami said, her sisterly instinct kicked in as she held the boy. "Of course he's coming back. Just you wait and see."

Luffy, a bit taken aback at the hug from the girl, since this is the first time she did so, hugged back as he let the tears go down his face.

Sanji watched the two and smiled. 'Maybe it won't be so bad… can help me prepare for the future if I'm going to have kids…' He thought, not wanting his thoughts to be heard by the woman he was going to marry.

Luffy on the other hand, felt somewhat lost and alone, which he felt when his mother died, and when he realized that he would have to leave his home. But those were quickly distinguished when the man would talk to him and touch him the same way his mother would when he felt troubled. Now his source of comfort is gone and only has the girl and a new strange male to learn comfort from. But he promised Zoro that he'd be good, so he'll be good.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

It was already a day since Zoro left Nami and Sanji to look after Luffy, but the teen was showing signs of separation anxiety.

The first night in a different environment made the boy anxious, with the new smells and sounds that wouldn't bother with a normal city person. He even went as far as sneaking into Nami and Sanji's room and went under their bed, finding at least some comfort of the sounds of soft breathing and snoring from the two.

When he was on the boat that first night, he couldn't sleep at all from the sounds of the waves lapping at the boat and the rocking was something he wasn't used to. He was getting homesick, as he soon learned the word as he whimpered from the loss of warmth and comfort his mother would have. That's when Zoro joined him in the bed that could barely hold one person, but he immediately held the other like a lifeline, sensing that it was okay to let his guard down and his weakness show to him. Since then he was able to sleep to the sounds of the other's heart beating against his ear and the snores that were a bit loud, but he liked to hear it whenever he did get up, only to go back to sleep.

But there's no kind of comfort like that for him now, so this would have to do.

* * *

By morning, he didn't know that the two were looking for him when he sensed someone crouched down and look under the bed.

It was Sanji.

"Nami! I found him!"

A pair of feet ran to where Sanji was and bent down to see the teen. "Luffy…? What are you doing down there?"

"I couldn't sleep…" He said honestly as he felt like crying because he missed the green haired man so much.

The two looked at each other, at the lost of what to do. For one thing they were relieved that they didn't have their 'fun' that night, or they would be answering questions for the poor kid. But they weren't sure that they should keep the other company until he can sleep on his own.

That's when the phone rang and Nami ran to get it.

"H-Hello?"

_"Hey Nami! It's Zoro!"_

"Oh thank goodness you called!"

_"Why? What's going on?"_

"Well, when Sanji and I woke up, Sanji was making breakfast and I was going to get Luffy, because we gave him my room for the time being, and he wasn't there. Sanji and I checked the apartment and Sanji found him under the bed in Sanji's room. I don't know what to do Zoro! I knew he'll miss you, but I didn't think it would be this bad."

_"Nami, calm down."_ Zoro said, a bit unnerved that the woman, who he was sure that she's a bitch that even Hell didn't want, was starting to sound like she was going to cry from not understanding.

_"First of all, let me talk to Luffy. He should know what a telephone is by now."_

"You taught him?"

_"Just drew crappy pictures that explains simply what it could do while you were doing charts."_

She nodded. "Okay…" She said as she went into the bed room and bent down. "Luffy… It's Zoro."

Luffy hastily grabbed the phone, knowing what it was, and figured the ear part from the mouth part. "Zoro?! Where are you now?"

_"I'm staying with a person who hired me. Is everything okay on your first night?"_

"No! Nami's room has so many smells that I'm not used to and the sounds are too strange for me!"

_"Well, Nami is a girl and you're staying in a girl's room. It's going to smell and sound a bit strange to you because you're used to my scent and sounds."_

"But Zoro was there when I felt like this. Zoro made me feel safe and warm…"

_"Because you were going through a rough time… Luffy… I know its hard now, but you have to make another promise to me that you'll get through it. Nami and Crap Cook are there as well to help. It's okay to talk to them when you need to. Okay?"_

Luffy made a sound that meant he agreed. "When will you come back?"

_"I don't know Luffy… a few weeks, a month or two. It depends on how long they want me to stay until their resolve are done…"_

"Oh…"

_"Until then Luffy, be strong and I know you'll make it through with it. Okay?"_

Luffy made another sound that he agreed.

_"Okay… Now, get out from under the bed and give Nami the phone. After that, give the Dartbrow a hug. He's on this as well, so get used to having him around."_

"Okay…" Luffy said as he crawled out from under the bed. "Zoro…"

_"I'll see you soon Luffy. Be good now."_

Luffy smiled as he nodded. "I will." He said as he handed the phone to Nami and gave Sanji a hug, which he didn't expect.

"Zoro?" Nami asked.

_"He does okay when you give him enough human contact like hugging and rubbing his back and head. And you're going to have to learn to control tone in your voice, so that he'll know that you mean business when you're being authoritative. If he does something wrong, a simple light whack at the back of the head lets him know that he shouldn't do that, but he'll do it again, but not as bad."_

"You really know him, don't you?"

_"Well I was pretty much stuck with him since we first saw each other. That and you were busy with your charts to actually participate." There was a momentary pause before he continued. "Just give him a week before going out. Go on the internet and show him pictures of the places around the area and what he should know about them, that why he'll have a general idea of what the place is like. Other than that, he'll be okay as long as you stay with him at all times before he gets used to the environment."_

"Okay…"

_"Nami… He's pretty much like a kid, so you can't take it lightly."_

"How do you do it?"

_"Patience… A shit load of it."_

She blinked. "Where did you learn a personality like patience?"

_"I've had it, just never really applied it until Luffy came. I have to go pretty soon. I'll call to see how things are."_

"Can't you give me a number? What if something happens?"

_"Have some guts, Nami. He'll be okay as long as you give him enough contact and heads up on things he should and shouldn't do. As far as manners on food, I still have no idea."_

"That's a given."

_"Oi… I have to go now Nami. I'll call later. Bye!"_

"Bye…" She said as she hung up.

* * *

She sighed as she thought about what the man said as Sanji and Luffy walked out of the room so the chef could finish making breakfast.

Sanji placed the boy on the couch, facing the television, turned it on and found the Discovery Kids channel and left for the kitchen.

She went to sit next to the teen and gave him a hug, which was quickly returned.

Sanji watched this as he finished up preparating and wondered what the man had to say about taking care of the boy. He tried to cope the other out from his bed, but only looked at the lost and lonely gaze at him until Nami came in with the phone and was able to crawl out within minutes.

When he called the two of them over, Luffy seemed back to his ravenous attitude at the food.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

A week went by and both Nami and Sanji felt it was time for the teen to venture out into their world for the day. They made plans for the whole week as they tried to figure out the 'good' places to start, for they're still not completely sure if the boy could handle so much culture shock.

Luffy learned only a little to control his manners, but was still acting more like a vacuum. He has been really comfortable around the two, mostly with the chef, much to the blonde's dismay. And he talked with the pigeons and also got the idea of what the city was like through their eyes.

* * *

"I really need to get him new clothes…" Nami said as she looked at the boy on the balcony, talking in the strange language that he uses to talk to animals. "He's been wearing Zoro's old shirts and some of your clothes for too long."

"I guess the scent of that Marimo is comforting to the kid, and my old clothes seemed to fit him okay, but he said he didn't like the feel."

"They do fit him, but I think he prefers the loose roomy type of clothing."

"Probably makes him feel less constrate if he had loose clothing…"

Luffy just said good bye to the pigeons and entered to the kitchen area. "Morning!" He said. His speech was getting better as he sat down and looked at the two. "What are we learning today?"

All of them grew the habit of teaching the teen, while at the same, rare, time Luffy would teach them a bit about something they haven't expected.

"We're going to a few places today Luffy." Nami said.

"Going?" Luffy said as the words clicked. "You mean going out of this room to the outside?"

Both nodded.

"What are you going to teach me there?"

"About shopping." Nami said. "And how you can read the streets so you wouldn't get lost."

"Also some places you can and can't go." Sanji added.

"Oh… So, where are we going?"

* * *

_In the city_

Sanji drove as Nami relaxed at the passenger's side, looking at Luffy, who was staring out at the window in amazement.

"Remember Luffy, you have to stick with us, okay?" She reminded him, still feeling a little uneasy about doing this. 'I probably should've waited another week.

"Okay!" Luffy said as he made awed sounds when he looked at the skyscrapers.

'If I knew my life would include a jungle boy I would've gone to the country…' Nami thought with a soft sigh.

Sanji could tell that his fiancé was going through a small stress episode. He was nervous about it as well, but at the same time enjoyed the boy's company with them. He realized that, if he was ever to have a kid, then Luffy helped him a lot at home of how unexpected a child can be when you take your eyes off of them even for a second. 'Maybe I should go to the shrine to pray for a calm child.' He thought as he drove out of the city limits. 'Good thing we're not starting from the city right off the bat.' He pictured the mall, filled with people, and the chance of the boy getting lost or worst kidnapped was too great, even for the boy's innocent and trusting nature.

* * *

_An hour later_

Sanji pulled up to a strip mall parking lot and the teen instantly hopped out with energy to rival a child with ADHD.

"Calm down Luffy…" Nami said as she got out, but was grateful that the teen didn't go running off without them.

Sanji got out as well and took out his yellow shades. "Okay, where do we start?"

"Clothes are definitely a first." She said as she looked at Luffy's choice of attire, which is Zoro's large white shirt and Sanji's old cargos, and was wearing her black flip-flops.

"Yeah…" Sanji said as he looked at the attire with a fashion eye as well.

* * *

They went in one clothing store and had a time getting Luffy into the dressing room to try on countless of outfits that suit his style, which consisted of pants that have support to the waist but loose in the legs and some vest shirts that show his thin form but still feel comfortable for him.

* * *

After about five clothing stores and ten bags later, they had lunch at a café, which Luffy was actually behaving himself.

He sported a red vest shirt, loose black cargos, and plain sandals. He looked like any other among the crowd, smiling and laughing with the two guardians.

The two, in return, feel less like caretakers and more like friends of the boy as they chatted about things.

A dog went up to Luffy to say hi and Luffy said hi back in the human tongue, knowing dogs know human language, though simple in words but fluid in emotions.

* * *

As they were heading back to the car, they passed by a toy store and Luffy saw something that made him stop.

"Luffy?" Nami asked as she looked back to see the other look at the window display. She went up to see what he was looking at.

It was a gorilla plush animal and she figured out right away what it reminded of for the boy. She smiled as she mentioned her fiancé to watch the teen as she went in to purchase the plush animal. When she got out they headed to the car and handed the plush animal to the boy, who immediately held it as a single tear escaped the corner of his eye, making her smile and look at Sanji, who smiled as well before getting out of the parking lot.

"So!" Sanji said. "Did you enjoy today?"

"Uh huh!" Luffy said as he held the plush animal close to his chest.

She smiled as she plans of getting a few more plush animals in the future, this time he gets to pick out.

* * *

When they got back to the apartment, the couple saw that they have five messages.

_"Oi! This is Zoro, just called to see if things are okay. But I guess you're out at the moment. I'll call back later then."_

That was at 12:05… they were having lunch by then.

_"Wow, you guys really are doing a good job with the outing if you're still not there."_ They heard a chuckle. _"Well, I'll check back later then."_

That was 4:57… they decided to have dinner at the strip mall.

_"I hope you guys are on your way home by now, because I would like to hear how it went. Call you later."_

That was at 7:05… they were finishing up dinner by then.

_"Damn you guys are out late. Anyway, something's come up. I'll call you back when it's done."_

That was 7:38… they were still on the road by then.

_"Sorry…"_ A loud bang sound was heard. _"Looks like it's going to longer than I thought."_ Another loud bang. _"Shit!"_ line was dead silent.

That was 8:53… they were just pulled into the parking lot of their apartment.

* * *

Luffy stared at the answering machine and looked afraid.

"Luffy…?" Sanji said, also a bit concerned about the man's condition but seeing Luffy looking like he seen death.

Nami looked over to see the other shaking. "Luffy?"

"Those sounds… I've heard them before…" Luffy said as he tightened his grip of the plush animal as memories stared to flood in disarrayed colors and sounds, but the banging sounds were the loudest in his ears.

"Sounds?" Sanji said as he figured the gunfire. He looked at Nami, who was looking up at him with equal concern. "I'll stay with him." He whispered. "You call Robin and let her know."

She nodded as she grabbed the phone and went into the other room.

He went up to the boy and held the other in a hug. "Don't worry Luffy, that Marimo Baka has been in more tight spaces then you will ever know. I don't even death himself can kill him." He said as he tried to comfort the other, only to feel his shirt being wetted and the form shook more than usual. He held him tighter, unsure what to do now.

* * *

Nami, in the meantime, called Robin.

_"Nico residence."_

"Robin!"

_"Nami?"_

"It's Zoro!"

_"I've heard."_

"He called you?"

_"Just after he tried calling you."_

"That idiot…"

_"He wanted to know if Luffy is okay…"_

"He sounds like a man gone to war."

_"He is in war Nami…"_

"Nani?!"

_"The family he was protecting was rivaled to another family and are now in a violent war."_

"And he's trapped there, protecting his hired family…"

_"Yes… He told me… if he doesn't make it,"_

"He will! That stupid son of a bitch is too damn thick headed to think about dying!"

_"He wanted to make sure Luffy would be safe."_

"He'll make it… He always does."

_"Only time will tell."_

Nami didn't say anything as she quietly agreed and hung up. 'Zoro you bastard…' She thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

A few weeks gone by and there wasn't a word from Zoro.

Luffy stared at the phone, waiting for the caller I.D. to read out Zoro's name.

Robin came to visit and only saw the sad face of a boy waiting for a glimmer of hope from the phone. She saw the look of both the couple's faces in case she had other contact and only shook her head.

* * *

Soon a month went by, and Luffy was getting out more, since he 'promised Zoro', he would to say to the three when they have to go out to get something.

One of those outings they were in the park, Luffy enjoying the swing more than the other things in the park. He would try to get higher and higher to the sky, and would scare the three when he let go of the chains when he was really high up in the air, spreading his arms out. Of course he gripped the chains quickly and laughed at the freaked out looks of the two as Robin sighed and smiled as well.

He liked Robin a lot. To him, she reminded him a little of Zoro, usually silent and pets his hair. But Zoro has a rougher touch while the woman's was long and smelled of old books. She would read to him, just like Zoro would, only the voices were different. Robin would tell the stories in a voice that was calming and mystifying, but Zoro, the first time he read to him was a bit awkward, but then gradually put a bit of effort to be a character after character. Then he promise the man to never mention it to anyone.

* * *

It was raining in the apartment, so there was no outing. He watched the rain as he held onto his plush gorilla as he watched the storm through the window door. Both Sanji and Nami were out to get some groceries and other items they needed, and Robin had work, so he was alone. He read the books that Robin gave him and finished them three times. He didn't feel like watching T.V. especially after Sanji got in trouble with Nami when he came across one channel that confused him at first but then figured out that it was a human mating channel. Why Nami was mad at Sanji for that, he wasn't sure.

At this point, it has been a month and a half since he last saw the man and sighed. The sounds of the booming thunder were similar to those that of the island as well as the lightening. But the loud booms could not dull the gun fire shots on the answering machine in his mind.

He laid down, back to the carpet as he looked at the dark ceiling, the lights going out sometime ago.

He tried to remember back when he heard those sounds for the first time. He could only remember shouting, gun fire, more shouting and gun fire, flames followed by an explosion, and the sharp pain under his left eye.

He traced the scar under the said eye and wondered how he got it again.

But no matter how much he thought about it, he just couldn't remember.

Robin said he had family, but they went missing as well for close to three months.

He had seen the pictures of his brother, Portgus D. Ace, his father, Monkey D. Dragon, and his supposed Godfather Shanks. All M.I.A at the moment and no leads to find out where. He was told that they were last heard from their vacation spot in the Caribbean.

He groaned, having all to think of this was hurting his head, which made him remember something that Zoro told him once before.

* * *

_#Flashback#_

"Why Zoro sleep a lot?"

"Why do I sleep a lot?"

Luffy nodded.

Zoro, not wanting to do grammar correction, yawned. "For one thing, I'm tired. But sometimes, when I sleep, I get answers."

"Answers?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Your brain…" He poked at the teen's forehead. "Stores a lot of stuff, even when you don't realize it. When you get a certain problem, sometimes it helps to think of the question and sleep on it."

Luffy has no idea what he was talking about.

"Don't worry about it. It's a stupid theory anyway."

_#End of Flashback#_

* * *

Luffy still stared up at the ceiling when he started to feel tired and fell asleep.

* * *

_+Dream+_

Luffy was three years old playing with his six year old brother when a man with red hair came in and told them it was bed time. He and his brother complained about not being tired, but their yawns betrayed them.

Once they were tucked into bed, Luffy waited until he couldn't hear the footsteps and got out of bed to find out that his brother was out cold. He figured he can still have fun on his own as he opened the door, seeing that the hallway was dark and foreboding, but he was adventurous.

He walked through the dark hallways, imagining that he was in a monster's cave and he was the explorer. He found the stairs and thought of a mystery cave with stairs and went down to the first level, where he heard something. In his toddler mind he figured that there was really a monster there… and he wanted to see it.

He followed the sound of gruff voices and could barely make out the moving blobs in the dark. That's when he felt the feeling of being picked up and managed a yelp before his mouth was covered with a cloth, only to feel dizzy and tired.

When he woke up, he felt rocking and the sounds of water lapping against something in one ear and a heated argument on the other.

He couldn't make out the words, all that he knew that the men there didn't like what the other guy did and that was the first time he heard a gunshot. He looked to see a dead man, a bullet hole in-between the eyes. It was the first he ever saw a dead man. He became afraid of the dead eyes staring at him when he heard someone approach him, the metal in his hand that caused the damage.

"Awake now are we?" Said a voice that didn't have a face.

He couldn't move as the man moved the gun to his head.

"Should I kill you?"

_+End of Dream+_

* * *

Luffy woke up with a start as the boom was loud enough that he thought it was the gun in his dream. It took only a moment for him to realize that he was still alive, still safe, and he could hear Sanji's and Nami's voices coming up to the door.

"Luffy! We're back!" Nami called as she saw how dark it was, she tested the light switch and saw that it worked. "Why was it dark?"

"Hi Nami! Hi Sanji!" Luffy said as he got up from the floor and faced them. "The lights suddenly went out, so I guess I switched all of them off when I was trying to get light back on."

"Luffy…" Nami said as she went up to the teen. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You're eyes are red." Sanji said as he took out a handkerchief from his breast pocket and wiped the remaining liquid from the teen's eyes.

Luffy blinked, but remembered the dream and hugged both of them.

"Did something happen while we were out?" Nami asked.

"Bad Dream…" He said as he felt the two's return hug.

"We're here Luffy… Everything is going to be okay…" Nami cooed as she rubbed the teen's back while Sanji rubbed the teen's head.

"Nami's right…" Sanji said, unsure of what else to say.

But Luffy didn't mind what was said, the contact being made lets him know that things were okay now, there wasn't any reason to be scared now.

* * *

When Luffy finally calmed down and washed his face for supper, the three heard a knock.

"That must be Robin." Nami said as she got up to get the door, which was the said woman. "Hey Robin!"

"Robin-chan!" Sanji said.

Robin giggled. "Hello you two. Where's Luffy?"

"Here!" Luffy said as he went up and hugged the woman.

She laughed as she hugged back. "I see you're doing well."

"No, I had a bad dream."

"Oh?" She looked up to see the two nodded in confirmation. "Well! We can't let a silly thing like that get in the way of a good dinner made by our talented Sanji-san."

"Yeah!" Luffy agreed while Sanji was doing a noodle dance behind the kitchen counter.

Nami just shook her head with a smile on her face. "Okay, okay! Come along! Dinner should be done."

"Come on, Robin onee-san! Let's eat!"

Robin, as well as the other two, were a bit caught off guard when he referred to her as the 'big sister'. But she smiled a smile that was rarely seen, it was just as big and just as happy then her usual smiles.

The two, seeing this side of Robin, felt the atmosphere go to a different high that was infectious and felt really good. And they have one jungle boy to thank.

That's when the phone rang.

"I got it!" Luffy called as Robin seated herself and the couple were setting the food down as he picked up the phone. "Hello! Sanji and Nami's love nest residence!"

Nami glared at the chef who grinned nervously, while Robin giggled.

_"Hey Luffy…"_ Said a weary voice, but was highly recognizable.

"Zoro!"

The three looked at the boy.

"Are you okay!? Where are you now!? Is everything okay!? You're not dead are you!?"

_"Luffy!"_ Zoro's voice was heard. _"First of all, calm down, I'm not dead and won't be anytime soon. I'm fine, some scrapes here and there…"_

Sanji rolled his eyes, knowing the man would refer a huge gash as a small flesh wound.

"Are you sure? You sound really out of it."

_"Haven't really slept for a few days now."_

"Where are you?"

_"Uh… Don't know to tell you the truth. I'm following the family I'm protecting and so far none of them are dead."_

"That's good."

_"I guess… Anyway, I called to let you know I'm okay and to know if things are okay over there."_

"Everything is great! Sanji, Nami and Robin onee-san are great!"

_"That's good to hear. How's the city?"_

"I don't know, Nami always takes me to places away from the city."

_"Probably a good idea for now."_

"Why's that?"

_"Trust me, the city is definitely not a place you want to be caught alone in."_

"Okay. I just have to stay with Nami, Sanji, and or Robin, right?"

_"Your speech is improving."_

"Nami and Robin helped me a lot with reading and writing and speaking."

_"And Crap Cook?"_

"He's teaching me manners. He keeps kicking me at the back of the head when I do something wrong!"

_"Bastard… Well, if I wasn't here I would give him a piece of my mind."_

Luffy laughed as the three watched in relief of the sight.

_"I have to go now Luffy, sorry I couldn't talk long."_

"That's okay! Come back soon okay!"

_"Right!"_

With that they hung up.

Luffy looked at the phone and blinked back the few happy tears that were starting to well up in his eyes. 'He's alive… that's good…'


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

It has been a week since Zoro called and Luffy was practically bouncing off the walls.

Nami, figuring that maybe now was a good time to get the teen exposed to the city environment.

Sanji was at work the whole week, so she was on her own.

She could ask Robin, but she left for a business trip a couple days ago.

"Luffy!" She called, gaining the boy's attention.

"What's up Nami?" He asked, the plush animal was holding up well to the boy's constant grips and being thrown in the air.

"We're now going to learn about the city today!"

Luffy's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "Really!?"

She just simply nodded as the teen cheered and quickly changed to one of many of his new outfits.

He wore a plain white t-shirt, dark blue jeans that slightly touch the ground and sandals.

"Why won't you wear the shoes I got you?"

"Because they feel weird and make my feet stink when I take it off!"

She sighed, noting to not give the boy tennis or running shoes ever. Seems Luffy was the open to the elements guy, then remembered that he did grew up in the jungle his whole life since three.

* * *

_In the city_

Both were walking down the crowded streets, which proved to be a bit difficult for the girl, since the teen wanted to dart ahead.

When they get close to passing a street pole, the teen would climb it up like a monkey, causing the girl to tell him to get down.

"But Nami! I could see how far this sea of people goes!"

"Just get your ass back down here!"

"Okay!"

Nami was red in the face when she sensed a small crowd of curious onlookers were witnessing this.

* * *

They finally headed to the mall, where Luffy took a moment to let the sight of the inside of the building sink in.

They went to every store, upon Luffy's curiosity, and each store he would proclaim the most interesting place he's ever been in. This caused some people to back away, thus tiring Nami out.

When they went into a toy store, Luffy saw a plush green shark and immediately thought of Zoro.

He grabbed it while Nami looked at the other plush animals, and rubbed his face of the soft fuzz that would never be on a normal shark, but he decided that it didn't matter. He asked, almost begged Nami to get the shark for him.

She understood the gorilla one some weeks ago, but she didn't understand the shark, which didn't look menacing, in fact it looked too cute with its big black eyes and curvy, almost baby like structure.

"Because it looks like Zoro! Even feels like him!"

"Feel?"

The teen nodded. "His hair is just as soft as this fuzzy stuff."

She had to bite her lower lip to keep herself from laughing. She could just imagine the man looking at the plush thing and wondered, 'How the hell does this kid think this thing looks like me?'. So, she agreed to buy it for him.

'He may need a job…' She thought as she saw Luffy holding the bag with his new plush shark. 'I'll let Zoro handle that, he's good with him to begin with.' She thought when someone ran passed her, almost ramming her. "Hey! Watch it!"

"Gomen!" The guy said as he joined in the growing crowd.

"What's going on Nami?"

"I don't know…" She said as she saw the stairs and both went up it.

* * *

When they did, they saw on one of the mall's hanging decorations, a small kid, no more than three, with a man, who had seen better days, holding him while holding onto the wire with the other hand along with a knife.

The police were there, but they were helpless since they couldn't jump onto the decorations and manage to get to the man, especially since the man can easily drop the kid.

Nami looked at the nearest officer and asked what was going on.

"Some mad man took a woman's child and managed to jump onto one of the decorations." The officer said. "Only a person with good jumping skills can get onto one of those things. Then there's the balancing thing."

She was worried for the child in danger before hearing some of the officers saying stop. She saw the person running to the rail, jump on it, and landed perfectly onto one of the decorations next to the mad man's. She blinked when she recognized the second person as she looked over to see only a bag with the cute green plush shark. She quickly looked back, now in panic of the other's safety.

"Miss?" The officer said to her. "Is that man with you."

She nodded.

"Where did he learn to jump like that?"

She looked at him like he was nuts. "My friend is going to face off a psycho, and you're asking me how he learned to jump like a damn jaguar!?"

The officer backed up at the angry girl.

* * *

With Luffy, he heard the gasps of the people, but his sights were on one desperate man and an innocent child, who was quiet from crying too much.

"Oi! What's your problem?" He asked as he locked eyes with the man.

"What's it got to do with you!?" Called out the man.

"I know that whatever problem I have, I certainly wouldn't bring a kid in it."

"Shut it! This kids the reason why I'm like this!?"

"Huh? Why? He couldn't have done anything to hurt you."

"You shut up!!"

* * *

Nami looked back at the officer. "You! Where's the kid's parents?"

The officer stumbled a bit and called some of the other officers about the parents. When he did get something back, he asked to bring her up.

* * *

While that was happening, Luffy was trying to make sense of the man.

"Why do you want to hurt him anyway? He's completely helpless as it is."

"You don't know the hell I went through after this child of Satan was born!"

"I don't know this Satan guy, but I don't think that was very nice."

"Are you a moron!?"

"No, I'm Luffy! And you're being rude."

* * *

Nami sighed. 'Luffy… You dummy!' She thought as she was told that the mother of the child was here.

"Hello, ma'am." Said the officer. "Would you like to shed some light of what is going on here?"

The woman nodded slowly. "Well…" She started softly. "He used to be my husband, but he has an awful habit of drinking and drug use, making him go crazy. When Kaito was born, I decided to divorce him and take the money that's used for Kaito's health and education. Now he's blaming Kaito for his own selfish problems that he could fix himself, if only he could change." She started to well up as Nami went up to the rail.

'That man has no intention of letting the kid live!' She thought, knowing a bit about how mad men on drugs can be. She was going to warn Luffy when he jumped from the decoration he was on to get to the other, when the man dropped the kid.

* * *

Luffy, being raised in the jungle, grabbed onto the streamers of the decorations, used it like a vine, and caught the kid. "I got you!" He said with a wide grin, making the kid laugh.

* * *

"Kaito!" The mother called out, both relieved and scared of her child.

"Is that guy even human?" Said one officer.

"What is he? Tarzan?" Said another.

"Just a hyperactive kid who can't stand still." Nami said, she too felt relieved. 'Oh yeah, when Zoro gets his ass home he has to take care of him.'

One of the officers shot down the mad man, the sounds of gun fire echoed throughout the mall.

"What the hell are you doing idiot!" Nami said, remembering the last time Luffy heard gunfire sounds. She looked down to see that Luffy was already on the ground, the kid completely safe, shaking and covering his ears. 'Luffy!' She thought as she ran down the stairs and fought her way through the crowd.

* * *

"Get out of the way! He needs air!" She called out, punching a man as she did so.

When she did make it to the teen, the kid, Kaito, hugged the teen, which reduced the shaking. "Luffy…" She said as she bent down and draped an arm across his shoulders. "It's okay Luffy… It's over."

Luffy stopped shaking and looked at Nami, then Kaito who looked at him with a huge smile and reddened eyes.

"Tank ou! 'Uffy!" Kaito said.

"Kaito!" The mother called, the crowd making way for her.

"Mommy!!" Kaito called as both embraced.

The mother looked up at Luffy with a teary smile. "Thank you so much! Thank you!"

Luffy, seeing the mother hold the kid reminded him of his own 'mother', and smiled. "You're welcome…" He said with a smile that was tender and understanding.

Nami was a bit surprised to see the look, but was really proud of her at the same time.

"How am I ever going to repay you?" The mother said.

Luffy shook his head. "Kaito is safe and back where he belongs. That's all I need." He said, shocking Nami to hear such grown up words escape that mouth.

The mother had nothing else to say as she held her son close.

"We better get going Nami." Luffy said as he started to get up.

"Yeah…" She said as she got up as well, only for some of the people in the crowd wanting to congratulate Luffy on a fine example of heroism. 'Please, he was doing what his instincts told him.' She thought.

* * *

_A few hours later at the apartment_

"What happened?!" Sanji said as Luffy was explaining the day's events, looking up at Nami for confirmation.

"It's hard to believe, but I was there to see it all happen." Nami said as she took another bite of her fish.

"Damn… And the one day I'm not there to see it as well." Sanji said. "But, Luffy, how did you know he was going to kill the kid anyway?"

Luffy swallowed his food. "Well, for one thing he was really rude, he said things that didn't make sense, and I sensed a really bad vibe that if anyone were to get close to him, he'll just do it."

"And that's why you jumped?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, if I made him think I was after him, he would drop Kaito, allowing me to grab those ribbon things and catch him, then it's smooth landing from there."

Sanji laughed. "You're one amazing kid Luffy!"

Luffy giggled with a wide toothy grin, which has some food in, but that made the other two laugh harder.

Then the phone rang and Nami got a hold of it before Luffy did.

"Yes?"

_"Nami?"_

"Yes? Robin?"

_"Did Luffy-chan do anything today that could be on the news?"_

Nami looked a bit concerned. "Yes… he saved a kid from a mad man. Is there something wrong?"

_"Yes! Remember what I told you about his family gone missing?"_

"Y-Yes…"

_"Then whoever kidnapped him and his family are going to realize that he's still alive! You have to get him away from the city as possible!"_

"B-But how!? I don't know anywhere far enough from the city!"

_"I do… Zoro's inheritance from his father."_

"Huh? Zoro has an inheritance?!"

_"Yes. On the isolated part of the Big Island, there's a summer home that hasn't been in use in years. It's being currently rented out by one of the locals, but it's the best bet we have in this situation."_

"O-Okay."

_"I've already got you tickets to one of the company airplanes. Leave right now! And I'll let you know more later once you're safe."_

"Okay!" She said as she hung up the phone. "Sanji, I know you hate to see food untouched or not finished, but we have to go, now!"

"Nani?"

"Luffy is in danger!"

Sanji, hearing about Luffy's family mysteriously disappearance, swallowed up this chef pride and got up. "Let's go Luffy!"

"Hold on a sec!" Luffy said as he ran to the room he was barrowing and grabbed both the shark and gorilla plush animals and just as quickly caught up with the two. "Where are we going?"

"Zoro's summer home on an island."

"That Marimo has a summer home!?"

"Turns out it was an inheritance from his dad and doesn't use it a lot."

"That sounds like the Green Bastard."

* * *

Luffy didn't hear the rest of the conversation as they quickly got into the car and Nami was in the driver seat.

"Hold on for dear life kid!" Sanji said as he buckled in.

Luffy wasn't sure what the other meant until the car went faster and crazier than usual.

Nami, knowing the streets and what's not being patrolled at the moment, can go fast and crazy as she likes.

* * *

_Small airport_

When they made a hard halting stop, they quickly got out of the car and saw one small aircraft, ready for them to get on.

"Hey Franky!" Sanji called.

"Hey you three!" Franky, a man what was muscular in the upper body and lean, muscular legs, cyan blue hair, and wearing overalls, said to them.

"I'm glad you're our pilot!" Nami said as she and the other two quickly got in and buckled in.

"Robin gave he a heads up and I'm ready to fly this baby!" Franky said as he got into the cockpit and immediately headed to the runway. Since it was a small airport, he didn't need an okay to take off.

"Welcome to SupaAir! I'm your pilot Franky and just relax for a bit, cause it's going to be a long flight."

Both Nami and Sanji sighed in relief, while Luffy was confused, but thought about going to see what Zoro's home looks like.

* * *

Sorry it took awhile. I was hitting at the wall and need to work on my processing crossover fic to help keep me in balance with the creativity flow.


	12. Chapter 12

Franky: So! I heard you got your new fic up!

I did, my first ever crossover fic! And the only one to do a Bioshock one, can you believe it?

Franky: Yeah.

… Okay… Well! When I posted the first five chapters, I found out that the easiest way to get to his fic is to go to my profile and find the list of stories I've done and find 'Perspectives of Raftel'.

Franky: Any warnings?

It's mostly in Luffy's POV, but I do include the other's POVs as well. Problem with that is that there's going to be some repeated lines. I'll try to keep these at a minimal, but other than that, some are just going to have to deal, because I'm to make this feel like you're in that characters mind, seeing and hearing the things through their eyes.

Franky: And…?

Some of the characters are going to be a little OC, but not too much… I hope.

Franky: Okay then! Time for reviews! (grabs one) From Tori-san…

It's here.

Franky: (grabs another) From Kira-chan…

C-H-I-L-L

Franky: (grabs another) From FoCu…-san…

… Anyway, you'll find out right now!

Franky: Sorry, long name. (grabs another) From Kami-san! SUPER! (pose)

… Okay that's new… (blushes) Don't call me 'sama'! (does the Chopper dance)

Franky: (grabs another) From Soge-san…

'Loveless', huh? I haven't heard of that one. I've read 'Selfish Mr. Mermaid', that one is really cute.

Franky: (grabs another) From Dream-san…

It's here!

Franky: (grabs the last one) From Tip of the Pen…

Oh! New one! I'm working on that…

Franky: So! Ready to get this over with?

Hey, hey! I like doing this, thank you very much!

Franky: Okay, okay.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11

After a long, terrifying, anxiety flight in Luffy's case, the plane landed on one of the airports to get fuel.

"Luffy? Are you okay?" Nami asked as she looked at the teen, holding to both of the plush animals in a death grip.

"I hate planes…" Was his only comment as he looked up from the plush animals.

"We're going to get something to eat-"

"What are we eating?"

"The pilot kitchens are open for us to use." Sanji said. "I don't know the quality of their food, but it's better than peanuts and pretzels."

"Oi! Not my fault!" Franky said. "I don't know why they serve that stuff, it's just a policy." He got up and took out his phone. "I'm going to call Robin to tell that you guys are okay."

"How much longer until we get to Zoro's home?" Luffy asked.

"With this little plane, another five hours."

"How long were we up in the air?"

"About the same time."

"Felt like forever!" The teen whined as he put his face on the green plush shark's back. "I wish Zoro were here…"

"Speaking of Zoro." Franky said as he went to the back of the plane. "The baka left his coat from his last trip on my plane." He pulled out a dark green coat that was obviously not washed.

"Can I see that coat?" Nami asked.

"Sure…" Franky handed her the coat.

She went over to Luffy and draped it over his body. "Does the scent remind you of anyone?"

Luffy grabbed the sleeve and smelled a nice mix of sweat and blood. This can only belong to one man. He put on the coat, enveloping him in the scent that was Zoro.

She smiled as the two men looked confused.

* * *

After a simple dinner, they took off again, this time Luffy got a little accustom to the flight thing, but he still didn't like the roar when the plane went fast to get up.

But now that he had the coat on and his plushies with him, he felt more at ease to the point of sleeping.

"Good thinking Nami." Sanji said, smiling as the teen was finally at peace.

She nodded as she looked at Franky. "Any word from Robin?"

"Aye! She said she contacted the people that are renting the estate and will be there to greet you guys."

"That's great!" Nami said as she made herself a mental note to increase Zoro's debt for lying to her about having inherence.

* * *

Five hours passed and they finally landed on the Big Island.

"Finally!" Sanji said as he got out and stretched his sore legs.

"You said it!" Nami said as she stretched out as well.

Luffy, however, saw the huge island and looked shocked to see how beautiful it was. It wasn't like his island, but he could feel that the island still has an active volcano and that everything seems untouched, besides the small airport.

"Oi!"

Everyone looked to see a young man around the same age as Luffy, waving at them.

"You the guys that Nico-san told me about!?"

"Yeah! Who are you?" Nami asked as they went up.

"I'm Usopp! I rent out the Roronoa home just a few miles up. I heard you're trying to get away from some people." He said.

Usopp was wearing dark olive green overalls, dark tanned skin, black curly hair held in place with a tan bandana, and a long nose.

"One is." Sanji said as he patted Luffy's head.

"You must be Luffy-san." Usopp said as he held out his hand, which the other shook.

"That's me! You live with Zoro?"

"Not exactly, but he's a great guy once you get to know him." He said as he mentioned them to follow him.

"How do you know Zoro?" Luffy continued to ask.

"I met Zoro when I was trying to sell my art work at a street fair. I lost my mom not too long ago and I didn't want to live in an orphanage. Zoro came around and saw one of my paintings, it was a dojo, and asked me how much it cost. I was trying to get away from the authorities, and to do that I needed the money to find my own place to live.

Well! At that moment, these jerks from the agency found me and tried to take me away. Then Zoro stepped in and told them that he just hired me to do some paint job back at his home. He doesn't really use it, but it's in his name and now that I live there, he couldn't really sell it."

"So that's why he has the home still." Nami said.

"Yeah… it's a good thing too! The last time he came back from one of his crazy trips, he really needed a break. And what better place to be isolated then the home he got from his old man!"

"Huh…" Sanji said.

"Are we there yet!?" Luffy asked.

"It's pretty high up where we're going, so it'll take us about an hour or two to get there." Usopp explained.

There was a momentary silent pause before Luffy spoke.

"Are we there yet?"

"Weren't you listening!?"

"So, have you heard from Zoro as of late?" Nami asked.

"Nope. I usually don't hear him for months until he stumbles through the front door."

Luffy held the plush shark to him.

"He did mention though…" Usopp continued without noticing the teen's small distress. "He mentioned about one of the trips to a jungle and met a monkey boy. I thought he must be pulling my leg! Since when was there ever a monkey boy? I just figured the heat has gotten to his head."

Nami smiled as she looked at Luffy, who smiled just as big and held the shark plush tight to his chest.

* * *

It was another two hours before Usopp pulled into the drive way of an Edo mansion-like building.

"There it is!" Usopp said. "The Roronoa house."

"That's not a house!" Sanji said, slightly outraged.

"That son of a bitch!" Nami said, just as outraged.

"Sugoui!!" Luffy said as stars were in his eyes.

"I better help you guys settle in." Usopp said as they went into the heavy polished oak doors.

* * *

That's when they heard a sound coming towards them and saw something huge with antlers.

"Hey Chopper!"

"Chopper?" Nami asked.

"The pet around here." Usopp explained as the creature turned out to be a reindeer with a blue nose and wide brown eyes.

"Why the hell is there a deer in a mansion on an island?" Sanji asked.

"He's a reindeer, and Zoro, on one of his trips, rescued him."

"Rescued?" Both Sanji and Nami said in unison.

Luffy however went up to Chopper. "_Hi! I'm Luffy!_"

"_Huh?_" Chopper said. "_You can speak my language?_"

"_Uh huh! I used to live in the jungle until Zoro saved me. Then I have to live with Nami and Sanji because he had to go somewhere. Zoro saved you, huh?_"

"_Y-Yeah… I wasn't welcomed by my own kind…_"

"_Why?_"

"_Because I have a blue nose._"

"_That's stupid. I like your nose._"

"_Thanks. I was saved by another human before, when I was really little, but he died because he was really ill. Then Zoro saved me from nearly starving to death after being beaten up by my own kind._"

"_That's awful!_"

"_What about you?_"

"_Well…_" As he told the tale, another person came in.

"Are these the getaway brats I heard about?" Said an old, but still very active woman with pale blonde hair and a body that would've belonged to a model.

"H-Hey… Doctrine…" Usopp said as he slightly cowered. "They are."

She looked at the three and sighed. "Pick a room and head to my clinic. I have to make sure your health is in top notch."

"_Who's she?_" Luffy asked Chopper.

"_She's Doctrine. She's mostly my owner now and the doctor here. Whenever Zoro come back, she's the first person to see to him, even if he tries to avoid her._"

"_Why?_"

"_She can be a little… crazy…_"

"_Oh…_"

"You!" Doctrine said to Luffy. "You're the first I need to look over!"

"O-Okay!" He said as he left Chopper's side and went with the female doctor.

"What's your name kid?" She asked.

"Luffy!"

"Okay, Luffy, come with me!"

With that he followed the woman to the clinic.

* * *

After about two hours since they landed, they started to settle down. Luffy was having a blast with Usopp and Chopper, while Nami was relaxing with a book in her hand. Sanji was cooking up dinner and Doctrine was in her office, checking over the health records of her new patients .

All in all, it seems peaceful for them, but Nami started to think about what would happen if Zoro would never come back? It was a ridiculous idea, but then… she never expected her own mother to be shot down, as strong and brave as she was.

She sighed and dropped the thought.

* * *

Remeber everyone, my new fic is in my profile list if you're having trouble finding it!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

They stayed at the Roronoa house for about a week as they have yet heard any news about Zoro's whereabouts.

Luffy, Chopper and Usopp were out playing in the Zen inspired garden, running across bridges over settle streams, jumping on the rocks while careful not to disturb the lines in the sand, and played under the waterfall that was heated by a good temperature by the volcano.

Luffy felt more at home at the mansion in the garden and the island itself, for Usopp liked to hike to get some painting done. He also liked the fact that he could talk to Chopper, who was also friends with the birds and other native wildlife. It made him slightly homesick, but he wouldn't trade his experiences for the world. He was honestly happy with his life, despite of some of the tragedies that took place.

Nami, on the other hand was just glad to see the boy, who she grown fond of as a younger brother, happy and carefree. The more she was around the boy, the more she related him to a normal child, hyper and happy, not to mention a lot of work. This made her feel motherly, which made her start thinking about kids… her kids. Sometimes it frightened her, other times she felt ready to take on the challenge, but most of the time she let those thoughts settle in the back of her mind and just enjoy just being herself.

Sanji in the meantime, found a lot of creative ways to get Luffy from sneaking food out in the middle of the night. He has to admit that the fruit and vegetable garden was really convenient, but those too would have to be protected. He was starting to wonder if the man who he detest as well as respect quietly would ever come back so that he could return home and let him have his turn with the kid and see how he can handle the random acts known as Luffy. Good lord knows how many times he finds that the teen found a way to get past his traps just after two failures. It was getting to the point where he is about to call up Franky to come back and create a padlock for both the fridge, cabinets, and pantry, as well as create something for the fruit and vegetable garden with a lock.

Usopp enjoyed Luffy tremedlessly, especially the reactions he gets from the boy as he told stories. He never got at least one smile from the man who took him in, not that he's not grateful, but he thought it wouldn't hurt the man to lose some stress and smile with his tall tales. But with Luffy, along with Chopper, he was having a ball! He told all kinds of stories, but the pirate ones seem to be the favorite to the teen his age and heavily told those tales whenever Luffy asked for a story.

Chopper really liked Luffy, he always gets a certain high of happiness whenever he's around the human. He even noticed that the human boy was a very touchy person, always hugging him, petting him, and even scratching him behind the ears. He remembered Zoro, when he comes back and was caught by Doctrine, he would come up to the man and he would pet him on the head and he finds comfort in that rare touch. With Luffy he could barely breathe with all the attention he was getting, even the communication was a great surprise with him, but not unwelcome.

Doctrine was having her own enjoyment of the group as a whole, finding it slightly annoying that none of them are ill at the moment or injured. But she expected the rare comings of the owner of the place to come in any time soon. She could always expect some broken ribs or a huge gash somewhere in the mess known as Zoro. She also expected a chase to follow before the mending. And she's in the mood to raise hell to the man she can guarantee amusement.

* * *

The day was cloudy, with a good chance of rain, but that didn't dampen Luffy's enjoyment of being outside. But his guardians were going to chance him at being sick.

"Luffy! Come inside!" Nami called. "Sanji made lunch!" And like she expected, the teen ran, as well as Chopper and Usopp, and gathered in the kitchen, chanting about having food.

"Oi! Pipe down!" Sanji said as he held out salad with fish to Nami first before serving the others, which he knew the former jungle boy would engulf within seconds and ask for more. 'I swear… this kid's stomach doesn't end.' He thought as he considers more fiber in the boy's diet, since fiber was suppose to make a person feel full quicker.

Doctrine came in, but she didn't look happy as she threw the newspaper on the table in front of Nami, since she expects that the girl was a lot more intelligent in the matters that were on the paper. "Read the second page." She said as she sat down and started eating her share.

Nami looked at the second page and nearly choked.

"Nami?" Sanji said as he was immediately at her side and looked at the paper.

There was a picture of a destroyed building and a picture of a man whom the building supposedly belonged to.

"This is the man that Zoro was supposed to protect!" Nami said quietly as she looked at Luffy, who looked confused and concerned.

Sanji read a bit of the report and saw the worst words he could ever see in his entire life.

_**'No survivors.'**_

The couple looked at each other, knowing that their worst hidden fears that were seen as impossible, were being revealed in the worst time ever.

'What are we going to tell him?' The two of them thought as they looked at Luffy, the only one who has a close attachment to the man, and wondered if it was even possible to even say the words to him.

Luffy was completely confused at his guardians' reactions to whatever was on the paper. He wondered what it was about and if he could read it. He was going to ask when the couple quickly left the room, taking the paper with them.

"What was that about?" Usopp asked as he was looking at Doctrine, since she was the one who brought the paper, only to see that she left abruptly as well. "What the hell?" He said as Luffy looked at Chopper, who was just as lost as he was.

* * *

Later that evening, after an awkward and heavy silence at the dinner table, Luffy tried to lighten the mood.

"Nami! You haven't taught me how to read the harder words yet, can we learn those tomorrow?"

"Sure Luffy…" Nami said, gloom was present in her voice.

Luffy looked at Sanji. "I haven't stole any food today!"

"That's good Luffy." Sanji said in the same tone, only this time he looked up and had a fake smile on.

Luffy could sense the heavy atmosphere and wanted to know why it was there. "What's wrong? Why are both of you so sad?"

Both didn't make eye contact as Nami announced that she was going to bed, followed by Sanji.

Luffy looked at Usopp and Chopper, who were just as lost and concerned as he was.

* * *

Later that night, he couldn't sleep.

He asked if he could stay in the room that Zoro would usually sleep in and turns out it has a great view of the ocean from the balcony. But right now the only thing he could see is the rain pounding hard on the glass.

He wanted to know why his guardians were so… not themselves. But somehow he felt he didn't want to know. But he had spent his whole life not knowing what was going on, he didn't want his new life to be like that.

He got out of bed and wandered around to find Doctrine.

* * *

He knew that Doctrine knew things that he didn't and he remembered that it was her that told Nami to read the paper. But he was also a little nervous around the female doctor. A few times she lashed out at him for playing with the cotton balls and the large popsicle sticks, giving him the hint that he's not allowed in there unless he has a cut or fell on the ground in it hurts really bad that it wouldn't go away after five minutes.

He was close to the clinic when she was talking to herself, but he caught the one that he didn't want to hear.

"That stupid Roronoa! He had to get himself killed in that damn explosion of all things!"

'Killed?' He thought as he took a couple steps back, not wanting to believe it, and went out into the garden.

* * *

He didn't care that there was a strong storm outside, all he wants to do is stay out from being in the house.

He doesn't know if he was crying or not because of the rain, but he does know the felling of loss. He already lost his 'mother', now… He didn't want to believe it, but the faces of his guardians and the doctor were enough for him to believe that it's real.

"**ZORO!!**" He cried as a the thunder illuminated the sky, while he fell to the ground and was sure his tears were mixed in with the rain as he sobbed on the lush green grass.

He was sure he was dreaming, for when he felt too weak to get up to walk inside, didn't care to in fact, he felt hands on his shoulders as he was being moved so he could be carried inside. He recognized the strong, yet gentle hold as he heard the heartbeat.

But he fell asleep, the sounds of the thunder dimming as he fell deeper into unconsciousness.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Luffy woke up, and found himself on a cot of the house clinic. He noticed that the pajamas he was wearing were not on him, instead it was an oversized shirt that fit his form down to pass his knees.

He heard a groan behind the curtain to his left and recognized the sound.

"Hold still you dumbass!" The doctor said. "Do you have any idea how upset I was when I saw the paper yesterday about no survivors?"

"I'm sure you were upset."

Luffy had to cover his mouth from saying anything as tears went down his face. 'Zoro!'

"Of course I was!"

"OW! You want to kill me you crazy bitch!"

"Respect your elders you brat!"

"I'm half dead as it is!"

"Oh really!? Half dead people don't usually have the energy to argue with a doctor."

"Shut up!"

"You're just damn glad that Luffy doesn't know about this."

"He found out."

"What?"

"Why do you think I brought him in earlier?"

There was a pause in the room as footsteps were heard.

"Must've been my fault then. I usually talk to myself in the late nights."

"He could've gotten sick."

"I doubt it, he's quite stubborn. Just like you."

"Even when I'm facing Death in the face."

"Death doesn't have a face."

With that the footsteps dimmed in sound before Luffy was sure that it was just him and the man he almost thought he dreamed up that night after the news. He reached for the slit of the curtain and carefully pulled it back so he could see the other with his own eyes.

* * *

When he did, he didn't expect to see the other practically covered in tight bandages and matched the angles of his body like a second skin. He also saw the red blotches of blood on the bandages that managed to seep through on his chest in a diangonal, the left temple of the crown, a few specks up along both arms, and the bandages continued downward.

He heard the other's ragged breathing, showing the difficulty of the pain he was experiencing and saw some of the casts on his hands and his left leg, along with a brace on his neck. There were also bruises present on his face as well as cut lips, as well as a bit swollen.

But despite all that, he was happy to see the man before him, alive and well. He kept the curtains open so he could watch the injured man asleep. He was so happy that he even faked sleeping when his guardian, Nami, tried looking for him, only to leave him be so he could 'sleep' in his cot next to the man.

* * *

When the guardians heard the news, they were more than shocked to hear that the man survived an explosion that was supposedly killed off both families. When they heard that Luffy was with him, they wanted to get to him, but was then told that he was out last night in the rain by the time Zoro 'returned from death', and explained how he ended up outside.

Nami made a mental note to add scaring her to his debt, and Sanji to plan on kicking the man's face in when he gets better.

Usopp, not knowing what happened, was told and was really relieved.

Chopper, not fully understanding human language, took a peek at the clinic's recovery room and saw the man's state, which Luffy was more than happy to explain what he could get from. This of course he was to get food for the teen, since he refused to leave the man's side. He decided then that he wouldn't leave either and joined Luffy on the cot.

* * *

It has been three days since the man slept, which he was then carefully transported from the clinic to his room, where Luffy was told he shouldn't go in.

Luffy, of course, complained about being with Zoro, but Doctrine gave the teen a good kick to shut him up. But he has other ways to get in, in his monkey cleaver mind.

* * *

That night he waited until everyone was asleep before opening his windows of his 'new' room, and judged the distance from his room to Zoro's room above him. He grinned, thinking that it was just too easy as he skillfully went on the railing of the balcony, jumped to the overhang, climbed up to get onto the roof tiles, and, almost ninja like, ran up with no more of a sound of the pressure of his weight onto the tiles.

The building itself was about three stories high, the top story being the master bedroom that Luffy occupied for the time he came here. But that wasn't important to him, what was important to him was seeing Zoro.

* * *

When he did finally reach to the balcony that he often looked out from since settling into the room, he saw the man just walking out.

"Luffy?" Zoro said, not sure if he's starting to see things now in the late night after being asleep.

"Zoro!" Luffy said as he got his feet on the balcony and hugged the man, but not too tightly, hearing that his ribs haven't fully mended earlier.

Zoro hugged the other back. "I'm sorry I worried you."

"You're forgiven." Luffy said as he took deep breath through his nose, taking in the living scent of the other. "Just don't do that again."

"I can't really guarantee that."

Luffy pouted as he looked up, but couldn't come up with anything to say.

"Would you like to come in? I like to hear what those two have done while I was gone."

Luffy smiled as he practically jumped from the balcony to the bed in one attempt.

"Geeze…" Zoro said, still not used to having seen the amazing abilities of a former jungle boy, as he left the balcony doors open and used his cane to get over to the bed due to his broken leg.

Luffy looked like an eager puppy as the man finally sat down on the bed next to him.

"Okay you!" Zoro said. "Tell me everything from the moment I left."

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

It took an entire month before Zoro was completely healed from all of his injuries, and he was now relaxing under the waterfall, the water falling on top of him, as he welcomed the warmth of the heated water on his muscles. It was quiet and peaceful in the morning, making it perfect to meditate.

Until he was hit with a beach ball.

"Sorry Zoro!" Luffy called as the beach ball was thrown back to him.

"Luffy! I told you time and again to not bother me when I'm trying to meditate here!" He called, which the other just laughed off.

He sighed as he was back in position to concentrate at centering himself.

* * *

Throughout the month, he learned how Luffy seemed to have a positive impact on the couple, which was surprising in his case. He saw an improvement in Usopp's and Chopper's behavior when they were playing with Luffy. Usually the long-nosed teen would go hiking to sketch or be somewhere in the mansion to work on things he never cared to know. And Chopper would usually nap right beside him or go off with the crazy doctor.

He was also introduced to his plush shark self, which he wasn't sure how to react as he tried to ignore the snickers the couple were trying to hide behind his back. To him, sharks were to be feared and respected in the sea, seeing the cute, fluffy version just made it seem… insulting was too strong a word, but it's definitely not a complementary trait either.

He also found out that whenever he's missing one of his shirts, he could only have to find the monkey teen and find that the other was wearing it as he was playing, eating, or do anything to get it soiled, dirtied, or messed up in anyway. He never cared how he looked, but he did know that those shirts were not that cheap to get either. Especially if it came to his favorite shirts.

But on the lighter note, he learned that Luffy would usually go to him whenever the other has questions before going to anyone else. He would even wait until he was done before doing so. Most of the questions were quite easy to answer, then there are easy answers that caught him off guard. Like one time, the teen asked if he could sit in his lap when he was meditating under the waterfall. He didn't expect it, and thought it could quiet the other if he let the other do so. It turned out to be quite a positive experience, until the boy started to snore.

He also learned that, whenever the boy was in a playful mood or just wanted to, he would be jumped on from behind and would give piggy back rides for the teen. He wanted to know why him, and the only response was that he was much stronger than the blonde chef. That was a good enough reason for him.

He also learned that Luffy liked to take naps in his favorite napping place as well. It was under the huge bonsai tree were there was a root that looked like a pocket to put in a huge pillow in and you can sleep in it with the warmth of the sun on you before the cooling shade comes a few minutes later. He was deemed Luffy's 'pillow' when he came up and just curled up on his chest. He didn't mind really, he found the added pressure quite welcoming, as long as he stayed quite.

Overall, he enjoyed having the teen around. Certainly brought more life to his rarely used home, even in the worst of storms, the teen found ways to make a game about everything.

* * *

One afternoon, he was heading to the bonsai tree when he heard his phone going off. The couple was out to town some ten miles out to shop, the crazy doctor never answered the phone unless no one else was there to get it, Usopp was out hiking with Chopper, and Luffy was probably heading his way to the tree. He sighed as he answered the phone on the third ring.

"Roronoa residence."

"I see you're well." Robin's voice was heard from the other line.

"I've been through worse." He said as he glanced around to see anyone around. "Have they arrived?"

"They have, it's going to take some time until they're fully recovered."

"I've been there."

"How are things there?"

"Calm, yet lively, especially with Luffy around."

She giggled. "I bet. Was he happy to see you?"

"Like the first day of Christmas or Halloween."

"That's wonderful to hear."

"It is…" He said as he thought back all the times he ever came back, only to be hunted down by the family's crazy doctor who somehow refused to look too old and frail. When Usopp and Chopper came to live in the house hold, Usopp would be timid, almost frightened to even go near him with all the injuries, and Chopper acted calm and supportive. But Luffy was always happy to see him, making everything brighter for him. More colorful in a way.

"Well… thank you for finding Luffy's family, even though…"

He grinned. "They were cheapskates. They were planning on killing me so they wouldn't have to pay for my service."

"How unfortunate."

"What can I say? Sometimes evil is root deep, others… it's just a mask."

"Now Zoro-san…"

"I know, I know… I'm over that, remember?"

"It's hard to tell with you."

"I bet. You take care now, and tell Franky my thanks for getting them safe. I meant to do that earlier, but…"

"You don't have either of our numbers so that no one can track you."

"Yeah. Thanks for calling."

"Thank you for taking care of things."

"Bye." He said as he hung up the phone and started to feel really tired. "I really need that nap."

* * *

He went out to see that Luffy was curled up like a cat in the fetal position. 'He's a monkey when he play, a puppy when he's eager, and a cat when he sleeps.' He thought as he moved the other so he could get on top of the huge pillow and the teen on top of him.

He looked up at the branches as his hand combed the teen's mop of hair.

'It's only a matter of time before you go to your real family, Luffy…' He thought as he could hear the content sigh of his name escape the teen's lips, unaware of yet another separation.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

It had been three weeks since the call and everyone was enjoying a hike up the jungle like forests.

"Can we please stop!" Nami complained.

"Geeze Nami!" Zoro said as he looked back to see Luffy, Sanji and Nami, while Usopp, Chopper and Doctrine were ahead. "Do you need a break every ten minutes!"

"Oi! Marimo!" Sanji called. "Nami is a delicate woman! Let her rest!"

"She may look delicate, but her punches are anything but!"

"Why you!"

"We'll go on without you then!" Zoro said, knowing the blonde would never leave his fiancé's side.

"This isn't over! You Green Bastard!"

He waved it off as Luffy laughed.

* * *

They reached to the top of the hike and over looked the greenery and volcanic rock mixed together as well as the ocean.

"Wow! It's so beautiful!" Nami said.

"Worth the agony, that's for sure." Zoro said as he got hit by both Nami and Sanji. He hissed as he has triple bumps on his head. Three from Nami and three from Sanji.

Luffy looked at his green-haired male friend and laughed. "Zoro looks like a rabbit!"

He blushed as well as ticked at the very idea of being a rabbit.

"He does, doesn't he?" Doctrine said as she crackled like a witch.

Zoro was red with embarrassment as he vowed to harm the couple one of these days as they two laughed like hyenas.

Usopp, at least had the courtesy to keep himself from laughing.

This didn't last long as they watched the scenery before them as they were having lunch.

Luffy, after grabbing his lunch, went over to Zoro and sat on his lap.

"Luffy… What are you doing?" Zoro asked as Luffy got a huge bite of his sandwich.

Luffy said something, but his mouth was fully so it wasn't clear.

"What?"

Luffy swallowed as he smiled at the man. "Zoro's comfy and warm!"

He was red in the face as he heard snickers from the others, except for Chopper, who was taking a nap. He was going to argue when he realized that the other was already done and fast asleep. He sighed and let it go.

"How sweet!" Nami said.

"Shut up." Zoro said as he took a bite of his sandwich, cursing himself for liking anything that the blonde made.

Nami then sighed and looked up at the sky. "We should head back down soon. We're going to have some showers by the late afternoon. "

"Okay." Zoro said simply as he was done.

"Aw man!" Usopp said. "I was getting into sketching here."

"What are you sketching?" Zoro said, noticing the angle the long-nosed teen was on. "It defiantly doesn't look like a scenery sketch."

"Don't rush an artist's work!" Usopp said as he went back to his sketch.

"Right…" Zoro said, slightly susptious.

* * *

Once back at the mansion, they saw Franky coming out of the limousine and let Robin out.

"Robin-chwan!" Sanji said as he practically floated to her. "It's so wonderful to see your gorgeous beauty here on this island.

"That's very kind of you." Robin said as she looked up to the group. "I tried calling earlier, but I guess you were out."

Zoro knew what the visit was for without even knowing what the message was.

"You brought them with you?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Give us at least five minutes to change then." He said as he ushered Luffy in first, which the others followed.

"Zoro, what's going on?" Luffy asked.

"Robin has some very important visitors, so we have to look our best."

"Okay…" Luffy said, a bit uneasy with the thought, but went up to his room and got out his outfit that Nami brought back from the town trips she made some time ago.

* * *

About a few minutes later, everyone gathered into the living room, where Franky was talking about his new projects, entertaining the teens and the reindeer, once Luffy translated to what was being said.

When Robin came in, everyone was quiet. "Luffy-san…" She said calmly, but loud enough for everyone to hear. "Allow me to re-introduce you to your family."

Luffy held his breath as he saw a group of men and one woman appear around the corner. He got up as he stared at the group. He started with the man with long black hair and strange tattoos on one side of the face. 'Monkey D. Dragon… my dad…' He thought recognizing from the one folder he seen some time ago. 'Portgus D. Ace… my brother… Monkey D. Garp… my grandpa… Shanks and Ben… my godfathers… and Makino… the maid.'

"Luffy?" Ace said as he took a step forward, making the teen run up and tackled him, returning the hug for his long lost brother.

"Ace!" Luffy said, the name called out naturally as if he'd used it so many times.

The onlookers were moved to see a reunion, all but the man with steady green eyes as he watched the scene with hardly any emotion.

"How did you get back? I heard you guys went missing." Luffy asked.

"It was thanks to Roronoa-san." Dragon said as he looked at the said man. "While he was protecting the family, he found us in the said family's home and told us about you and decided to turn his back on the family to save us."

Luffy looked at the man, his voice choked up, but he didn't know what to say anyway. He was thankful to the man for finding his true family, but he felt that he was going to be once again torn from the man he had grown so attached to.

Zoro shrugged and said. "It was by chance I found him out in the middle of nowhere, and it's by chance that I find all of you in the middle of nowhere."

"Be as it may, we would like to thank you somehow." Dragon said. "After all, you did turn down a paying job to be a hero."

"Doesn't matter. And I don't need any reward. Knowing that Luffy will be safe is enough for me."

"You really are a great guy." Garp said. "Taking care of my youngest grandson, whom all of us thought we lost forever…"

"Yeah…" Ace said. "I knew he was alive, but…" He sighed as he held Luffy. "I'm just glad someone found him."

Luffy couldn't keep his tears from falling silently as he found out what bitter sweet was. It was a taste, but also a feeling. He was finally going to his real family, but at the same time he was leaving Zoro. Life truly isn't fair.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed these chapters. It took me about 5 to 6 hours to create.


	17. Chapter 17

Oi... I can't believe I got so many new ideas for the new fics that I didn't have time for the other ones. Then there's the major fic I'm working on and all of these won't be done by the end of summer when I start school in the next two weeks. (sigh) Oh well, looks like I'm going back to the 'wait until the weekend' routine once I get used to my new school schedule. Anyway, let's get this show on the road. Oh, I'm giving my co-hosts a break, so you know.

From Gecko-san... I'm pretty sure you know what Bioshock is about, but if not, then go onto Youtube... and I suggest watching the walkthroughs during the day or with the lights on.

From Crysania Fay... It's been a while since I looked at my reviewers list so I'm not sure if you're new or what, but I'm planning these things as I go along. What you did is a prediction that's going to be a possiblity.

From Tori-san... Thanks.

From Kittycat... New reviewer I think, and I know.

From Mimi-chan... For chapter 5, you just have to see (which you did). For chapter 6, has to make a living somehow, and this is before he met Luffy. For chapter 7, I believe he would too! For chapter 8, I try to put the culture in as much as I can and don't worry, this is Zoro we're talking about. For chapter 9, I hope that you understood. For chapter 10, he will. For chapter 11, would you tell someone like Nami you have a million dollar home in the middle of nowhere and expect to think of it as another house? Happy birthday by the way, hoped you liked the fic gift I spent most of my day with, and thanks for faving my current big fic. For chapter 12, I'm sorry! The plot called for it! For chapter 13, thank you. For chapter 14, you're going to find out. For chapter 15, the new chapter is here, because this is the longest put off fics on my list.

From Dream-san... Thankies...

Now, if all of you don't mind, I'm going to take a nap now... (falls)

* * *

Chapter 16

A bit later the same day, Luffy and his family were out in the small airport where they're going to board Franky's plane. It was slightly drizzling, just like Nami said, but as he was about to board, he looked behind him to see the scary doctor hag, Usopp, Chopper, and Zoro waiting behind the gate, watching them go.

"Luffy?" Ace said looking to see his long lost little brother run up to the green haired man, who in turn went out of the gate and met the other half way as they shared an embrace.

"Ah… It's going to be tough for the lad." Shanks said. "Couldn't blame him. He's a good guy despite looking a bit gruff."

"Aye…" Ace said as he watched and waited for his brother to come back.

With the two, Luffy was crying on the other's chest as Zoro just held him tight, as if shielding him from the rain.

"I don't want to leave Zoro…"

"I'll come visit."

"It's not the same!"

"I know… But I can't do anything about it. The lifestyle I lead will put you in danger, and you just got back to your family who will teach you more about what you have missed out."

"I learned more than what they could."

"Huh?"

"Everyone is my family. No matter where I go or who I meet and with. As long as it's like this, anyone is family to me. I learned that from my mom back in the jungle."

Zoro couldn't help but feel proud to hear something like that from the other, knowing how simple minded he is.

"Never thought about that." He said.

"Do I really have to go? Can't I stay with Usopp and Chopper and the scary lady?"

"I'm sorry Luffy, maybe sometime in the near future, but not here."

"Why?"

"It's an agreement between me and your family. They missed you, and they love you. I know you don't want to leave again, but they want to know all about you, about the man you've become." He took a step back from his embrace as he made the other look at him. "They want to know you like we do, and at the same time, since they're your family, you can learn what messed up, crazy family you have and see that we're not that much different."

Luffy could feel tears coming down, but since it was raining it didn't matter if it showed.

"If you need to talk to me, I'll be on my cell, try the home phone if you want to talk to Usopp and Chopper since you can understand him, but if I'm somewhere else because of my work, you can talk to Robin. Okay?"

The young man nodded as he gave the other one more hug before he reluctantly loosened his embrace and stepped backwards a few feet before turning and heading to the plane, looking back as he did until he was inside the plane.

* * *

"Luffy?"

He looked to see his older brother and everyone in the plane. He wanted to cry, only to realize he was still crying.

"Come here." Ace said as he went up and curled up against the strong chest. "You'll see Zoro again, we owe him a lot you know."

"I know."

"So don't worry about him, he'll take care of himself and those he cares for, even if he doesn't show it."

"I hate to admit it." Sanji said. "But when it comes down to things like this, he's a softie." He looked at Luffy. "Repeat that to him and I'll kick your face in. That goes with all but the ladies here."

"I wouldn't dream of saying something that true to him. He owes me a lot more now, now that I know he has an estate."

"It doesn't really belong to him." Robin said as the plane's engine revved to life.

"Huh?"

"He won't own the estate until he reaches to the age of twenty-five. For now he's just staying there part time, make sure everything is clean and what not, and that the occupants in the place already pay their part of the rent."

"So he doesn't have inheritance, is that what you're saying?"

"No, just not the estate at this point."

"Let me guess, he hasn't even touched the money."

"Nope."

"Jeeze! And with the debt he's in now, he could've easily paid it off."

"He won't waste it on something that's pointless to him." Luffy said. "If he's going to pay off the debt, he'll do it when he gets paid. He's just that kind of guy."

Everyone shut up about the financial part of Zoro and the trip was silent for about a half an hour.

"Robin…" Luffy said. "Does Zoro have another job coming up?"

"He's probably on his way on another aircraft. It's a small one, it would take him about a week until he gets in touch with you."

"Okay, where?"

"Just body guarding a corporate member. Nothing too serious for him to handle."

Luffy smiled. "Good."

"I usually give him lighter jobs after he undergone one as major as that."

"Yeah… I bet he didn't like it."

"He never does, but I want him to be in good shape."

Luffy giggled, which was seen as a relief to his family.

"You're going to love it Luffy-sama." Makino said happily.

"Sama?"

"I think it's a bit early to call him that Makino." Ben said.

"I don't want to be called that." Luffy said. "I like Luffy. No titles."

"Could be safer that way." Dragon said.

"I just don't like the titles."

"Nor do we, but let's face it, we're going to see people who need to know who their authorities are."

"I'm not going to like this, am I?"

Some laughed at that, which made the young man smile.

'You're right Zoro…' He thought with a smile.

* * *

About a month since he came back home, truly, he has to learn the whole new routine of how his family runs both personal and professionally.

And for a whole month he has to learn things that went beyond anything the others taught him and learned he didn't like math pass the basics and science. He enjoyed reading, especially about pirates, sharks, jungles, and the ways of the samurai that reminded him of Zoro in some of the laws of being a samurai. He also enjoyed the huge tropical plants in the greenhouse and often can be found in there if not anywhere else.

He lived in a corporate building that is also a hotel for coming and going corporate, meeting rooms for just that, and everything else.

He knew where he was needed to be and when he wasn't, where he should go and where he shouldn't.

Above all, it was completely different from the jungle, living with Nami and Sanji, and staying in Zoro's secret mansion.

He often called the others when he managed to get away from the math and science studies, but Zoro would always convince him after five minutes of talking to get back there or he won't visit and would also have Robin involved to make sure he didn't go anywhere without her know how.

He thought about flying there, but he looked at the cockpit and found out there was more than he needed to know about it, and it didn't make any sense to him at all.

* * *

Then, at the end of the month, there was going to be a welcoming party on his behalf.

"I don't want to wear a tux!" He whined.

"I know, I know…" Shanks said as he fitted him. "I don't like these things either, but just think. After tonight, you'll rarely have to wear one again."

"Until I have to take over."

"You don't have too." Ben said as he was working on a crossword puzzle. "It's just that, right now, you're just learning a lot of different things and what you like. By the time you get proper schooling in and know what you like to do for the rest of your life, then you can decide whether or not you like to take over."

"I've decided to do what Zoro does and be his partner in all the missions he does."

The two men looked at him.

"You want to be a hired missionary?" Shanks asked.

"If it means being with Zoro so he doesn't get hurt that much often, then yeah. And I know how to fight. It's part of being growing up in the jungle, you know."

"But it also takes some stealth and being able to think ahead."

"But you suck at that."

Shanks felt like he has been stabbed and fell to the side. "That's uncalled for."

"It's particularly the truth." Ben said.

"You too!? I thought you were on my side on this!"

"I'm on no one's side but my own. I'm just stating the fact to be plausible."

Shanks groaned as he finished the tux. "You're lucky I love the both of you too much to even consider harming you.

"Good to know." Ben said as he finished with the crossword puzzle. "Now, let's have a look."

Luffy turned around to show his plain black silk tux, white dress shirt, a wine red tie, and shiny black leather shoes.

"Yep, you look absolutely miserable." Ben said.

"I don't think the hair needs work, do you?" Shanks asked.

"Do and that's where I cross the line."

"My, my, sounds like somebody has been talking to Zoro for a while."

"At least he doesn't have to see me in this get up."

"Too late."

They turned to look at Zoro, dressed in a similar fashion, only with an emerald green tie.

"Zoro!" Luffy said as he ran up to the other, almost tackling the man.

"I missed you too."

"What are you doing here? Dad said that it was invitations only, and I peeked at the list and you weren't on."

"Bet that pissed you off."

"It did! Until he told me you had a job thing today."

"I am working."

"Huh? As what?"

"Your bodyguard."

"Really!?"

He just nodded as he received a boa constrictor hug. "You should be ready for the party, you are the guest of honor."

"You're not staying?"

"I have to make sure no one has any attention to hurt you. And make sure that if anyone were to take a shot at you, I would protect you."

"I hope that doesn't happen. I wanna have fun with everyone."

"I know." He said as he ruffled the young man's head. "It'll be fine. No one dares hurt the member of the family this powerful."

"It happened once though…" Shanks reminded.

"They were barely at their height." Ben said.

"Oh right."

"I better get down to work." Zoro said as he ruffled the other's head once more. "I'll see you in a bit."

"You bet!"

Once Zoro left the room, Luffy spinned to look at his godfathers. "What else is left?"

"So much for being late." Ben said.

* * *

Sometime later, Luffy walked down the hall toward the door where he heard people laughing and music playing before it was silenced with the sound of his father's voice announcing his name, which by then the doors opened and he walked out, noting Zoro not that far off from his sight.

After the introduction, he went up to Zoro and they joined the rest of his friends who were able to make it and had a great time.

It was going well until Zoro caught something from the corner of his eye and shouted to get down as he quickly brought out a gun to fire, only to be shot in the shoulder.

"Zoro!" Luffy cried as the lights suddenly went off and he felt himself being grabbed and a cloth over his mouth, which made him drozy and the world became even darker as he fell into unconsciousness.


	18. Chapter 18

(runs through the door)

Franky: Oi! Cupid-sis!

Hey Franky! (pants) Reviews?

Franky: Sit down first.

Can't I'm on the run to get these chapters up by today.

Franky: Isn't the end of the month tomorrow?

I have school that day.

Franky: Oh. (grabs one) From Mimi-chan

Okay! In chapter 16... It does, doesn't it? And 17... And here's the new chapters.

Franky: (grabs another) From Dream-san

From chapter 16... It's okay to cry. (sends tissues) and 17 Yeah… It's a curse…

Franky: (grabs another) From Kira-chan

I know…

Franky: (grabs another) From Crysania Fay

(giggles) And here's more for your reading pleasure.

Franky: (grabs another) From Tori-san

Yeah… It can't be helped… Sorry.

Franky: (grabs another) From Gecko-san

You'll find out.

Franky: (grabs another) From Kami-san

That won't be necessary…

Franky: (grabs another) From Younggirl

New one! Thanks and you're welcome.

Franky: (grabs another) From AAA ASRA AAA

…

Franky: (grabs another) From FastlyFadingIntoDarkness

Well, here are the new chapters.

Franky: (grabs another) From Mizuki hikari

Yes… It's a curse I have.

Franky: (grabs last one) From Wyvren Wing

Chill, here are the new chapters.

Franky: That's all there is.

Okay! Enjoy the chapters everyone!

* * *

Chapter 17

Luffy woke up with the motions of rocking and a sound of an engine vibrating along the walls. He saw that he was tied down with rope and that he had tape over his mouth.

"You're awake I see."

He looked up to see a man, but he couldn't see what he looked like, since it was dark and he could barely see anything as it is.

"Don't worry, we won't harm you. I will hold you for ransom, but my real intent was to bait someone in particular. I'm sorry if you're uncomfortable, but I can't risk anything at this point."

He heard the man starting to walk away.

"For now, just try to find yourself a comfortable spot, we still have a ways away to where we're going." The man said with a laugh.

Luffy glared through the darkness as he waited until he no longer hears the man and felt around through the dark before his face hit something like splintered wood. He shifted his body to see if the splintered wood would at least loosen the ropes that held his torso and arms hostage. He wasn't sure if he made any progress until he felt the splintered wood on his skin. He didn't stop until the ropes were loose enough for him to get out, untied his legs, and removed the tape.

"Ow…" He said quietly as he felt around his surroundings and found out that he was in a cage of some form. However he was really sure that he was in a ship of some form.

His eyes, however, adjusted to the dark and he could see that he might get through the bars, since the cage was built for larger animals, and he was pretty lean for an average guy, but that didn't matter. He carefully got his head through, then his shoulders, and the rest of his body went through without any problems before deciding what to do.

'I guess I could hide behind those boxes.' He thought. 'But what about that guy? He looks like the kind that can have a few cronies around…'

"Oh? You managed to get out?"

He froze as he looked behind him to barely make out an odd figure behind him. Then a flash of light landed on his face, which he tried to block when his arm, smelling his own blood.

"Oh you poor dear!"

"Shh!" He mentioned the other.

"Why are you 'shhing' me for? You're already caught."

"I know how to fight."

"I suppose you do, but look at yourself. You need medical attention at once."

He looked at his arm with the help of the flashlight, and saw that he has some nasty cuts on his arms.

"Come along, I'll mend them."

"You're not going to drug me and put me back in there."

"You know you can get out."

"Then you'll put me in a smaller cage."

The man sighed as he grabbed the other by the ear. "I can't argue with you with those cuts on your arms!"

He was dragged in a room not too far from where he was placed in and the man went to work on his arms.

The man, to Luffy, looked like a mix of a man and woman. A man because of the figure that is undeniably male, but the way he was dressed was similar to a woman's.

"I'm known as Bon Clay, and I'm an okama."

"Huh? What's that?"

"You never heard of an okama?"

Luffy shook his head. "Is it some kind of disease?"

"No, it means that I'm a man with a heart of a woman's!"

"Oh, that's nice."

"You don't find it disgusting?"

"Why? What's wrong with having a heart of something else?" Luffy said with a smile, finding the trust for the man before him. "When I was growing up in the jungle, I was treated rather meanly by the elder of the jungle at the time, but I believed that I was part of that family despite being different."

Bon Clay looked at the other before looking as though he was going to cry.

"Are you okay? Bon-san?"

The man wiped his eyes from the unshed tears and finished bandaging the arms. "Yes… It's just hard to find someone who knows how it feels to be shunned away just because you're different."

"Yeah… But I'm glad that I got to meet a lot of great people that are there to help me, but it looks like you need one to be with."

Bon Clay looked at the boy again and patted him on the head. "You're very kind, but I'm afraid I can't be a friend when you're in this situation."

"The kidnapping? I'll find my way out somehow."

"You're very confident in yourself, aren't you?"

"Well, the guy before said that I was bait for someone. I don't know who, but I'll find out and spoil those plans."

"Whoa! Whoa! Why are you telling me this? I'm one of the bad guys here."

"Huh? You don't seem to be."

"You don't know a thing about me."

"I know that I don't feel threatened by you."

"Anyone with good acting skills can easily pull that off."

"I grew up trusting my instinct, and it's telling me that you're not as a 'bad guy' you make yourself seem." He said with a smile. "You're just a good guy in the wrong crowd is all."

Bon Clay seemed moved by the young man's insight as he remembered why he was here. "Okay you, I have to send you back in the storage room and wait for further orders from Mr. 0."

"Mr. 0? Is he the guy that came to visit me a while back?"

"Yes."

"Who is he trying to get through me?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Is it someone I know?"

"How am I supposed to know? All I know is that this guy gave Mr. 0's men trouble and he's going to exact revenge on him."

"Oh…" Luffy said as he was grabbed by the shoulders and willingly led back to the cage. "I'll guess I'll just have to find out who it is before I jump into things."

"Huh?"

Luffy just smiled as he sat down on the ground. "That and I don't want Bon-chan to get in trouble."

The man just looked at the young man, touched that the other would be so kind and considerate of him, as he guiltily locked the cage. "If you need anything, just yell."

"Okay, night Bon-chan!" Luffy said as he laid on the ground and watched the ceiling, thinking what the others were doing right now, even if Zoro was okay from that bullet wound.

***

Back in the city, Zoro stood before the heads of the D. Corporates.

"Are you sure?" Asked Dragon.

"I cannot mistake him with another sir." Zoro said, standing tall and rigid. "I know only one place where they will take Luffy, and I know why he has done so."

"We could send another…"

"I'm sorry sir, but if you did that, chances of Luffy's safety will be very slim if you did that. I'm the only one they truly want, and I'm the only one who can bring Luffy back safely. "

"But you have failed." Garp said.

"Father…" Dragon said.

"The one who fired that gun at me was to distract me."

"Oh? How do you know that?" The older man asked.

"If it was shot by a non-professional, I would be either dead or hospitalized because the bullet would've lodged into a blood vessel or put a hole through my heart or lungs, possibly both. This was done with the intention of grabbing my attention and giving me a flesh wound. The moment I took my eyes off of Luffy was the moment for them to strike. Otherwise the plan wouldn't work."

"I see…" The older man said, considering the idea, but still had a look that blames the man.

Dragon sighed as he weighed his options. "Will they contact?"

"For a ransom for Luffy, they will tell you where and I will be there, with the money and ready for their ambush."

"What if none of you make it back."

"If nothing else, I will make sure Luffy gets back alive. At any costs."

The phone rang next to Dragon and he picked up. "Yes, Dragon speaking…"

"Hello old friend…"

"We were never friends…"

"I'm sorry about kidnapping your son, but you know how it is with me."

"What do you want?"

"Oh, just the usual ransom deal with one minor change."

"And?"

"I want at least eighty percent of your company's profits in cash, and I want only one individual delivering it."

Dragon looked at Zoro, who looked like a statue as he showed no emotion or movement. "Who?"

"You're son's bodyguard for the evening. I do believe you know the one I'm referring too."

"I do…"

"Good. Now… I will fax the coordinates to you, give it to him and have the money ready to be sent. Deal?"

"I want to talk to my son."

"He's asleep at the moment. One of my men slightly overdid the chloroform, but he's alive and well I assure you. You just got him back after all."

"Damn you… Crocodile!"

The said man chuckled as he sighed. "You better be careful of my name… I really don't want to see your son in an accident."

Dragon paled as the man repeated the offer once more before hanging up.

"Dragon-san, I understand only a little of your knowledge of this man." Zoro said. "But I have met him a few times before, and he is a man of his word. But I know that, even with the slightest change, he will go back on his word and do what he pleases."

"I know…" Dragon said as he sighed. "I'll fax the coordinates to Robin and I'll have the money ready to be sent by Franky's airport."

Zoro bowed and left the room. "We have three hours." He said as he left the room.

***

Once he was on a different floor than the meeting room, he leaned up against the wall, holding the shoulder he was shot. He wasn't in pain from that, but the thought that he allowed himself to be distracted that easily. But he looked determined as he stood back up and found his way to the lobby, where he saw Robin, in her evening attire of a long black gown with a dark violet rose on her right hip.

"I just got the coordinates." She said. "I sent them to Franky."

He nodded as he saw Sanji and Nami.

"I hope you don't mind, but they will take you to the airfield."

He shook his head as he walked towards them and all three of them left the building and into a car. From there, it was a silent drive to the airfield.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

Luffy was blindfolded as he moved carefully along with Bon Clay guiding him by the shoulders. "Oi! Where are we going?"

"Our hide out." Bon Clay said.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Do you have food? I'm hungry."

"So am I, but now isn't a good time to eat."

"Why?"

"Because we're trying to get you to the hide out without too much of a fuss."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Oi, Mr. 2, would you try shutting the kid up, we're heading into the city."

"Hai, hai…"

"City? Where are we exactly?"

"Alabasta, and the city where our hide out is in Rain Base."

"Rain Base? Does it rain a lot?"

"No… Alabasta is a desert."

"Feels too cold to be a desert."

"That's because it's night time."

"Oh, so that's why."

"We're closing in on the city now." Bon Clay said as he whispered. "So please don't say anything."

Luffy nodded as he felt something go over his head and heard the people, talking, laughing, and scuffling about here and there. Then they entered to some kind of building as he heard dinging sounds and bells going off.

***

They continued to move until the sounds were fading before were cut off completely.

"Remove his blindfold." Crocodile said.

Bon Clay did as he was told and took the cloth off.

Luffy saw that he was in some kind of aquarium type room with a long table, which has some people sitting in the chairs and were looking at him.

"This the missing kid that resurfaced?" Said a woman with the perfect hour-glass form and a huge dark black-blue afro.

"Indeed he is." Crocodile said as he sat down and mentioned the empty chairs. "Have a seat."

Bon Clay led him to the chair next to him and they sat silently.

Luffy looked at Crocodile, to him he's known as Mr. 0, as if waiting for some kind of trick or to be permitted to speak.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"I don't eat when I'm in a situation like this."

"Oh? You've been kidnapped before?"

"This will be the second time this happened to me." Luffy said, remembering bits and pieces of his young toddler memory of the men who took him away.

"I see… I'm sorry you have to deal with this again."

"What is this about again?" Luffy asked, knowing that the other mentioned it before.

"Just a ransom and getting back at someone."

"I can understand the ransom, but what did this person do?"

"Simple, he killed one of my best agents."

"What was he doing?

"Mr. 1 was going to annilate your family, of course I didn't know about you at that time. But that bastard not only turned his back on the family he was protecting, he even killed my agent. And my agents are not that easy to defeat."

"Zoro…" He said softly, but the others could hear him.

"Yes, that man…" Said the woman again as she broke the glass in her hands. "That bastard killed my partner!"

"What are you going to do to him?" He asked.

"Depends on how much he wants you alive." Crocodile said calmly.

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"It's getting late, if you're not hungry, then off to the cell with you." Crocodile said as two others grabbed him by the shoulders and dragged him to a cage, threw him in there, and locked him in.

"You bastard! Zoro will take you out!"

"In what army?" Crocodile said as he mentioned the others at the table. "For all I know, even a man with his caliber can't hold up the best assassins in my company."

Luffy saw that all, but Bon Clay, have the intent of killing in their eyes. He just glared stubbornly as he wondered if Zoro was on his way, and if he knew what kind of danger he will be facing.

***

With Zoro, he was dropped off at the airfield and saw Ace with the suit case.

"Oi, Marimo, be careful out there." Sanji called.

Zoro didn't say anything as he headed up to Ace and grabbed the case.

"You make sure Luffy is okay."

"I plan on it." He said, eyes sharp and focused as he headed to the plane that Franky would be flying.

"Let's get going Franky." He said as he sat down and the plane's engine started to rev up to life.

"Alabasta huh." Franky said. "It's some ways away. No more than three stops."

"However you can Franky."

"I could've got a faster plane you know."

"This is the least they'll recognize."

"I get it." Franky said as he positioned the plane for takeoff and did so after the okay.

Zoro looked out of the window and saw the rising sun rise over the horizon. He remembered the time Luffy was on the plane the first time and smiled on the memory. Of course he remembered the task at hand and had a serious look on him once more.

He recalled the time he saved the D. family, and how he should've heed the warning the man said to him as he killed him.

_~Flashback~_

_He was protecting the family, the bunch of whiners in his opinion, and found himself cooped up in their company building._

_The children were messed up, the daughter would cut off a doll's head and laugh about it, the son would find ways to dismember small animal's limbs. The mother of the children smoked and drinked as she tried to hit on him. The father was completely oblivious to the goings of such a family. Of course, when he found the basement, it was by chance alone that he found them._

_The man that was ordered to execute the D. family thought the building was empty and planned to destroy it once he was done with killing the family._

_He fought the man, which proved to be quite a challenge to him. It took him a few hours at the most before he finally got the man and rendered him useless to fight any longer. And, as part of his job, he had to deliver the final blow when the man chuckled._

_"You're going to regret this…"_

_"How so?"_

_"My superior will make you suffer…"_

_He grinned as he prepared the final blow. "Bring it." And the man's life was no more. That's when he heard a gasp and turned to see a woman, who turned and ran._

_~End of Flashback~_

He sighed as he rubbed his temples. 'His partner must've told Crocodile and somehow found out about Luffy…' He thought as he sighed once more. 'And now he's in this mess…' He felt the plane start to descend to their first stop to fill the tank. 'I just hope he is well…'

***

Luffy, in the meantime, was losing to his power to not eat anything from these people the hungrier he got. But there was nothing he could do about it, he just has to make it through the first three days without food. He managed not to eat for two days now, but now he fears that he would give in before the other had a chance to get to him.

"You're quite the stubborn one."

He turned to look at the mastermind of the kidnapping.

"Surely you must be starving."

"I'm not going to eat anything you have." He said as he looked away from him.

"Well, it seems your friend is doing well in the progress getting here." Crocodile said as he turned away from the cage.

Luffy didn't say anything, but he smiled when he heard that.

"But he will have quite a difficult time deciding though."

"Huh?" He turned to see the man, whose back was turned to him.

"You see, since he defeated Mr. 1, he now has two choices. Join or die."

"That's easy for him, but he won't die easily!"

"I knew that as well. This will make it difficult for him… when your life is concerned."

"Huh?"

"You'll see… For now, let's see how well you handle one more night without food." He laughed as he left the young man alone in the cell.

Luffy didn't understand what the man was talking about, but knew that Zoro will be fine and that everything was going to be okay!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

When Zoro arrived at the nearly deserted air field, he headed to the awaiting taxi cab and waited until he arrived at his destination.

On his way there, his cell started to buzz and he saw the unrecognizable number. "Roronoa Zoro speaking…"

_"Zoro!"_ Luffy said happily.

"Luffy? Is everything okay with you?"

_"I'm fine, just really hungry and didn't sleep well at all these past few days."_

"Don't worry Luffy, I'm on my way."

_"I'm glad to hear that, but Crocodile kept saying that you have a hard choice to make. I don't know what he means, but I hope it isn't all that bad."_

"Luffy, anything from Crocodile is never good."

_"Oi!"_ Luffy called as sounds of shuffling was heard.

_"Hello Roronoa-san."_

"Crocodile."

_"I see you know who I am."_

"More than I care to know."

_"Now that was slightly rude."_

"I don't need to hear that coming from you."

_"My, my, sounds like you haven't had any sleep as well."_

"Is Luffy okay?"

_"He's alive… for now."_

"I got the cash you wanted and I'm here as well. I want to see Luffy before we can make a deal."

_"Of course. I knew you would say that._

_"O-Oi! Let go of me you bastards!"_

"Luffy! What are you doing to him!?"

_"I'll see you soon, Roronoa-san."_ With that, connection was disconnected.

"Damn!" He said as he handed out a fifty. "Can you drive faster?"

"Yes sir!" The driver said as he seemed to try to recreate the fast and furious in the little beat up car.

***

While that was happening, Crocodile looked at the struggling boy as he was being held by one man and one ugly woman. "Hold still… I don't want to puncture something that can kill you faster."

"What?!" He said as he saw the man's hook dug into his shoulder and he looked to see that there was purple liquid coming out. "What the hell!?" He cried out, half from pain and half from surprise.

"Poison." Crocodile said simply as he dislodged his hook from the young man's shoulder. "It's not highly concentrated, but the effects do give a slow death." He nodded to the two, who let the young man go. "You may already noticed that your legs are numb, and soon your breathing will be labored and your body will be too warm for you to handle.

Luffy's legs were numb, and he was starting to get warm.

"Now then…" Crocodile said as he pressed a button, making the floor below the young man open and he fell into a large, empty room. "Stay there and be a good boy."

"Itte…" He said as he could hardly feel his body anymore, and he was definitely heating up. "Zoro…" He breathed, worried about the other, now that he has the idea what the man was talking about.

***

Zoro just arrived at the gambling building and saw the woman that he saw back when he killed the man.

"Welcome to Rain Base Casino, how may I help you?" She said sweetly, but he knows that it was just for show.

"I have an appointment to meet with Crocodile."

"Oh, so you're the one he's waiting for! Right this way."

He followed her to the back of the building, through some doors, down some stairs, before seeing the room with the underwater view.

"Nice of you to join us, Roronoa-san."

"Where's Luffy?"

The man sighed as he opened the floor. "Take a look for yourself."

Zoro cautiously did and was surprised to see the other. "What the hell did you do to him!?"

"Oh, I just gave him a bit of my poison." He said as he brought out a small bottle with light blue liquid. "And this is the antidote for it."

"What is it that you want?"

"Quite simple really…" He said as he got up to look at the other. "You can join our group and your friend, healthy and well, will be released. Or you can die together. What do you choose?"

"You're going to make me kill the D. Family if I joined."

Crocodile smiled. "You're pretty sharp, unlike your friend down there."

He looked down to see the vulnerable young man, fighting for life with the poison in his body and the blood coming out of his shoulder. He couldn't find any alternative. "What if I try to turn my back after I joined?"

Crocodile smiled even more. "You'll bare witness as someone takes advantage of your friend."

Zoro dropped the case as he heard this. "You sick son of a bitch."

"What will it be, Roronoa-san? I'm not at all worried about that brat. You see, after this, the family won't have your back, not like you asked them too, and your friend will be under watchful eyes of everyone around him. And when the time is right, the next time you see each other, it will be your assigned duty to assassinate him."

Zoro growled low under his breath as he knew there was no way out of it if he wants to save the young man. "Make sure he gets to the Uba air field…"

Crocodile nodded as he threw the antidote to the green haired man as he jumped down and poured the contents into the young man's mouth.

"Come on Luffy…" He said, hoping the man didn't give him a false antidote. "Luffy…?"

Luffy coughed a bit before having some of the color return to his face, and slightly opening his eyes. "Zoro…" He said quietly as he reached over to touch the other's face. "I missed you…"

Zoro held the other's hand and held him tightly close. "I'm glad you're okay."

"We're going back together, right…?"

Zoro wanted to lie, but he knew he couldn't do that, not to the one who put so much trust in him. "Go to sleep. You've had a hell of a time."

Luffy sensed that something was wrong, but he was very tired and did what the other told him to do and sleep.

Zoro saw that the other was fast asleep when he heard someone walking, and saw Mr. 2. He tightened his hold around the young man as the man stopped in front of him.

"I'm Bon Clay, I'll escort Luffy-san to the air field."

Zoro wasn't sure if he should trust him, but he had no other alternatives to do and reluctantly gave the young man to the other.

"I'll take good care of him, Roronoa-san. He's a great kid."

"I know…"

Once Bon Clay walked away with a sleeping Luffy, Zoro stood in the room as the woman entered through the other door.

"I can't believe you're my new partner…" She said with some disgust.

"I don't like this as much as you do." He said as he felt a hand go up his back.

"Hmm… Not as muscular as Bonz. But you'll do."

"Get your hand off of me."

"Fine." She said as she brought her hand back to her side. "Come on, Mr. 1, Mr. 0 is having a group meeting."

He turned and followed the woman. 'I'm sorry Luffy…' He thought as he walked into the dark.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

Luffy locked himself in his room and the curtains are drawn closed, blocking any light as he sat on his bed, head on his knees and his arms wrapped around them.

"How long has he been in there?"

He could hear Nami's voice through the locked door, which was also propped with a chair by the door, knowing that she knows how to pick a lock.

"About three days now." Ace said. "Damn it… Crocodile wanted Zoro for some time, and he used Luffy to do it."

"Shit…" Sanji said. "I never thought I'd miss that bastard, but now it's just not right."

"I know, but Luffy…" Nami said. "Zoro was the very first human being he came in contact with back at the jungle, was the first one who taught him some of the things, and I believe that Luffy is Zoro's only truthful friend he ever had."

'Shut up!' Luffy thought as he closed his ears. 'I've heard all this before! Don't bring it up again!' He could feel his tears wanting to fall.

"I wonder what Zoro's doing right now?" Shanks said.

"Getting his ass served what else?" Sanji said. "He was never the one to take orders unless he likes you a lot, which is extinct species rare, and he would rather commit samurai suicide if the situation called for it."

"Sanji!" Nami said.

He had enough of listening to them! He picked up his shoe and threw it at the door. "I can hear you damn it! Shut up!" He shouted as fresh tears started to burn his eyes and down his face.

When he didn't hear anyone outside his door, he took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. He needed to think. He has to find a way to get Zoro back. He has to do something for the man he owed so much to.

"But what!? I don't know a thing about Crocodile, except the fact that my family's company and his were rivals for a long time before he went to underground work. And then there's the fact that all of them are assassins! Who do I know that's an assassin and knows about Crocodile!?" He shouted as he scratched his head when he suddenly felt suffocated. "I need air." He went up to the curtains, drew the windows out, and opened the windows to walk out of the balcony.

Once his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the light and got some lungful of fresh air, he saw a limo, and that Robin was talking to his father. That's when a light bulb went on in his head. "Robin!" He shouted, gaining everyone's attention on the ground. "I need to talk to you!" He saw the woman nod and started to head into the building.

He dashed from the balcony, opened his door, dashed out of his room and down the hall, before finally meeting up with the woman.

"You got here awfully fast." She said with a kind smile.

"Robin…" He said as he was catching his breath.

"Yes?"

He straightened and looked at her in the eye. "What do you know about Crocodile and his assassins or his business?"

She blinked as she looked around the area before mentioning him to come with her to someplace quiet.

***

When they got to the library, she sighed as she looked at him and leaned up against the wall. "What would you like to know first?"

"I would like to know about Crocodile."

"Crocodile is a businessman, which you already know already, but he has done things that make him clean of any crime committed. This made it quite frustrating, especially since he can do so much worst if anyone were to say anything."

"I didn't rat him out to the police because Zoro will be questioned as well."

She nodded. "He also holds a lot of power, even without the assassins at his side."

"And the assassins?"

"The assassins go by numbers, any number closest to zero is recognized as the strongest."

"Okay… Good to know."

"Anything else?"

"Why does he want Zoro to join?"

She sighed as she found herself a seat to sit on. "Crocodile isn't the first one to want Zoro…"

Luffy took a seat across from her as he looked interested. "Who else wanted Zoro? And why him?"

"Ever since Zoro was young, many underground organizations saw how talented he was with a blade, especially with three swords. To them, he was a killing machine to be perfected for their own needs. But Zoro refused their offers for this reason. He never liked being ordered around, as you well know. He gets stronger and stronger every year, but no one knows why. By the time I found him, he was no older than you are. He agreed to work with me, but that didn't stay quiet. But no one dare come close to my organization, or the D. family now after the announcement of your arrival was in the media."

Luffy looked at his hands and looked very thoughtful before he looked up again. "How do I become part of your organization?"

Robin blinked as she shook her head. "I'm sorry Luffy, it's not really my say in the matter."

"Then tell me how do I get in Crocodile's hide out?"

"There's no easy way to get there Luffy."

"I'm not asking for easy, I'm asking how!?"

She sighed as she looked tired.

"You're going to have to get one of the assassins to get in."

Luffy brightened when he heard that. "I know one!"

"Excuse me?"

"Bon Clay! Bon Clay is one of the assassins, but he's really nice, he'll get me in!"

"I don't know…"

"You're smart Robin! You can figure out a lot of things if you do it!"

She smiled as she giggled. "Okay, you talked me into it."

"You'll let me know, okay?"

"I'll send you a letter when I find out more."

"Thanks Robin!"

Both left the library and parted with a goal in mind.

***

For a week, Luffy hadn't heard anything from Robin. He practically stalked the mailbox, hoping to find the letter by Robin among others.

Sometime by the middle of that week, Usopp, Chopper, and Dr. K came to the D. building for their safety. Seems that the Roronoa estate was going to be used for another secret base for meetings.

To Luffy, this was good information to know. If the three were here, then there's a chance that Zoro and the other assassins were at the estate. The place resembled a jungle, which was perfect for his adaptive skills. Now he would just wait for any word from Robin.

***

By the end of the week, he almost had to call her when the letter arrived. He immediately snatched it and brought it up to his room. From there he went into his closet and opened the envelope.

_'Luffy,_

_You may already know, but Zoro and the others have arrived at the Roronoa estate for a private meeting. Call Franky when you're ready to take the long flight to the estate. Be warned, there will be some lesser numbered guards on watch, so you may have to wait until dark to catch them._

_Robin.'_

He put the note in his pocket and thought of what he'll need before he sets out.

***

Later that evening, Franky was waiting by his little plane when he saw a taxi drive up by the gate. He saw Luffy got out and ran towards him.

"Franky! Start the plane!" He shouted.

He didn't know why, but he went in and got the plane to come alive as Luffy ran in and closed the door. He moved the plane to the runway, and waited for the ready. Once they were in the air, he couldn't help but ask.

"You in a hurry Luffy-Bro?"

"Ace found the letter Robin sent me and was about a few miles on my tail."

"Oh…" He said, knowing he was going to receive hell when he gets back. "Next stop, Roronoa estate on Hawaii."

Luffy leaned back in his seat and looked out at the window. He was wearing the coat that once belonged to the man he was going to rescue. The scent was faint, but it was still there.

'I'm coming Zoro… It's my turn to help you now.' He thought.

***

Zoro, in the meantime, was just settling in his old room when he had a strange sensation, which he would usually pay attention, but tonight he was tired and just wanted to disappear from the world for a moment. When his head hit the pillow, he smelled something that resembled tropics and sea breeze.

'Luffy…' He thought as he only focused on the scent as he went to a deep slumber.


	22. Chapter 22

Aye! I've been busy with school! Here's your chapters, and I'm not gonna bother with the reviewers reply at the moment because I completely lost track and there's too much! So enjoy and I'm gonna work on the others. Man I go too much to catch up before fall classes start!

* * *

Chapter 21

"Are we there yet?" Luffy whined, feeling the air sickness once more as he curled up more to the coat.

"Not yet, Bro. Even if we were, I would have to find another landing so that those guys wouldn't suspect our arrival. With that said, we might need a new plane in the next airport." Franky explained as he sighed. "Man… I hate borrowing someone else's plane. There's always something wrong with those kinds of planes."

"Can you fix them though?"

"Happy to, but those bastards are so damn picky about how their planes are made and don't like the idea of some stranger tinkering around. Let alone fly it to Hawaii where the possiblitiy of a mock guerilla troop is possibly waiting to shoot it out of the sky."

Luffy blinked, not really getting the whole deal. "I don't get it. And what's a gorilla troop?"

"Guerilla. Not gorilla, though it's easy to get them confused. But it's a rebellion group that is somewhat organized and only kill people they don't like. I've heard of a few take boys and brainwash them to be fighters and do horrible things to girls."

"Like what?"

"I'm not comfortable explaining it to ya."

"Is it that bad?"

"Worse."

"Would Crocodile do that to Zoro?"

Franky turned a different color and shivered. "If he was into that…"

"Into what?"

Franky sighed as he looked at the time. "We should reach a checkpoint soon."

"Oh… So, what do you mean if Crocodile is into that? What is that?"

'He doesn't let up…' Franky thought as he sighed. "I'll tell you when we land and find a new plane. And get someone to take care of my baby…"

"Huh? The plane's your kid?"

"In a sense… I built her up myself after all."

"You're awesome!"

"Thank you." He said, previous awkward feeling gone and replaced with pride.

Soon they landed to an airport that Luffy remembered being last time sometime ago, but not long ago at the same time. He went to the pilot's mess hall to have something to eat as he waited for any sign of Franky entering so he could learn what the man was talking about. Yes, he hasn't forgotten the conversation they had.

He was worried about Zoro, and what he heard from Franky's explanation of guerilla troops, though it lacked any kind of detail, he was worried more than when he had left his brother and family wondering where he went.

When he saw the man come in, with two cola bottles in one hand and a folder in another, he waited until the man sat himself down and stared at the man, waiting for the man to start explaining himself.

He waited over fifteen minutes before Franky opened his mouth and explained what kind of terrible things the guerilla troop can do to a girl and he went white with fear.

"We have to leave now!"

"Calm down Bro! He may not even be into that for Zoro, not at all!"

"What about the others? The assassins!"

Franky stared at the teen before him before he opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

"Where's the plane?" He hopped out of his seat and was about to head towards the door when Franky stopped him.

"Hold it! I didn't get the damn okay from the owner!"

"Can't we just take it?"

"You want me to get in deep shit trouble! This is a legal process after all! I can't just find a plane and take it!" He said as the teen stopped struggling and pouted. "I'm worried about Zoro too, Bro. But this is Zoro we're talking about, I'm sure he can handle himself until we get there."

Luffy nodded as he sat down, but he continued to pout, wanting to leave the airport right away.

Back on the island and in the now hostaged home of Roronoa Zoro, the mentioned man was putting up with the woman called Paula, or Ms. Doublefinger.

"You miss your little friend?" She teased as he was staring at the papers that were given to him for a mission, but he didn't bother to read but want it to appear he was looking at it. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" She said a little louder as she kicked him.

"What the hell do you want?" He said, feeling this leg going numb from the twentieth kick from the woman and the nagging sound of her voice is making it harder to hear his own thoughts.

"I just happen to be talking to you for the pass hour!"

"Are you sure you're not a blonde? Because me not responding after fifteen minutes would hint out that I don't give a shit what you have to say." He said as he glared at the woman, who had the nerve to slap him across the face with her sharp nails cutting his cheek. 'Damn those hidden weapons of hers…' He thought, knowing that her nails have a special coating that allows her to stab and cut a person, while never fearing of breaking a nail.

"You maybe the new Number One, but you still killed my partner! And you will suffer hell while you're still here and me." She grinned as she kicked him in the chest, knocking him down from the chair he was sitting on and quickly placed her high heeled foot on his chest to prevent him from moving. "Oh yes… You will suffer until you beg for death."

"As if…" He said, shaking off the moment of shock.

She grinned like a predator as she applied a little pressure on her heel, which was thin enough to puncture through skin when applied just enough. "You will break, Roronoa Zoro. People like you, who do bodyguard work for people that are potentially good to the world and you see worth to keep alive at all costs, usually the ones to fall fast and hard."

"And bitches like you end up in the ditch."

Her grin disappeared. "Stubborn and rude as well… It may take a while to break you after all…" She smiled again. "But still can break."

He glared at her as he grabbed her ankle and force the shoe and her off of him. "If you're done bitching, will you leave me? That bastard expects me to do something with this report."

She huffed as she turned and left the man be.

He glared at the door that she slammed and sighed. "Why do I get myself into this mess?" He asked himself as he picked up one of the few papers that scattered around the floor while thinking about his life.

He tried to think of what his parents looked like, but they're nothing but shadows to him now. He thought about the number of agencies that sought after him. He thought about meeting and taking up Robin's offer.

He then remembered meeting up with Dragon the first time and meeting up with Ace, looking at a picture that he knew now was of him and Luffy before the kidnapping. He was never informed of Luffy's existence until after he found him in the jungle. He remembered the time he spent with the once jungle boy who turned out to be a crazy teen that can function to modern day dilemmas.

He sighed as he remembered how happy he felt with the teen, including the times he felt frustrated with teaching but never blew up at him like he was sure Nami would.

He gathered the papers, propped the chair back to its four legs, and sat down to look at the report, but his mind strayed to Luffy and wondering if the teen was doing okay knowing he self sacrificed himself for his safety. He also worried that the teen may try to do something crazy to find him. Which seemed possible, if not already happening right now. He sighed as he rubbed his eyes. 'I hope he isn't trying to take on Crocodile himself.' He thought, but felt that the passing thought was wasted.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

Zoro woke up in the basement of his criminal run home, since the master bedroom turned to Crocodile's bed and planning room. He picked the basement because he knew his so called partner wouldn't step foot in the area because he took the light bulbs out to make it completely dark, perfect for an ambush if anyone tried to sneak up on him.

He wasn't going to leave any chances with the woman, since he has an unsettling feeling of being followed, waiting to pounce on him. He knew better and with it he couldn't afford to keep his guard down.

"Oh! Roronoa-kun!"

He shivered at the title and turned to look at the only member that he can somewhat trust. "Hello Bon Clay…"

"Oh! I told you to call me Bon-chan!" The man whined.

"No." He said with no emotion in his voice or expression, making the other pout.

"You're no fun."

"Something you would like to tell me?"

"Nothing really. I just want to talk because I'm bored."

"Then bother someone else, Crocodile has been working me like a dog with these crazy reports."

"Trust me, those papers is the only clean thing about this group."

He nodded, knowing it was true. "I better get to the basement then." He said as he started to walk down the hall, while also sensing the man following, more like doing a ballet twirl, behind. "Why are you following me?"

"Because…"

He lifted a brow. "You don't have a thing for me, do you?"

"No. You're Luffy-chan's! I don't go after someone whose taken!" He said with a laugh as he spun in place.

"Oi, oi! We're just friends!" He said, a bit irked on what the man said. "Would you quit spinning when someone is talking to you!"

"Eh? What's wrong, Roronoa-kun?"

"First of all, don't ever call me that if you want to live. Second, Luffy and I are just friends. And lastly, if you do have a thing for me, you're a dead man."

Bon Clay waved him off. "Please! As if I go for macho young men."

Zoro felt uncomfortable around the man, but he was slightly grateful for the conversations, however unusual and random, that they have. "Whatever… What's with the whole 'You're Luffy's'?"

"I just assumed you two were very close by how he talked about you."

Zoro remembered the second kidnapping, though it was a first for him since he was there to witness it. "You talked to him?"

"Of course! He tried to sneak out, hurt his hands trying to get out of his bindings though. I mended his small minor wounds, we talked and he had full confidence that you would help him. It was so touching that I wanted to cry!" He paused as he looked like he was going to tear up.

"Oi, oi, if you're going to turn on the water works-" He wasn't able to finish when the masquera mixed tears feel down. 'Ah crap…' He thought as the man went into full on tears. 'Why the hell am I here?' He thought as he was about to walk away when he felt a hand grab his wrist.

"Come! Roronoa-kun! Let us dance!" Bon Clay said, fully recovered from his small breakdown.

"I don't-" He wasn't able to finish as he was tugged around. 'Even Luffy was better behaved then this nut!' He thought as he managed to get away when the man successfully made him spin and he walked quickly to the basement.

Back in the airport, Luffy was close to losing his patience when Franky came in and gave him a thumbs up.

"We finally got the okay for her!"

"Finally!" Luffy shouted, showing his impatience for the near twenty four hour wait.

"Sorry Bro, but these things take time." Franky said as he led them to the new plane they were borrowing. "I contacted Robin while we were waiting."

"And?"

"You're in deep shit when you get home for one thing."

"I can handle that."

"And she gave me the coordinates for the safe landing, but you're going to have to get to the island where Zoro is by boat. We can't land the plane on the island, incase Crocodile has put in precautions and sent some of his lackeys to scout out the place in case someone is there to save Zoro. Though Zoro would have a fit once he is saved."

"He's just gonna deal." Luffy said as they found the plane.

It was small and in a cream color with a symbol of a blonde woman wearing clothes that seem too small and revealing, smiling in a cheery red lipstick. There was lettering making out 'Lady Luck' behind her as Franky mentioned the teen to get on.

"It'll take a few more hours, but we're almost there."

Luffy nodded as he waited for the plane to take off.

When the plane was going up, Luffy felt really sick as the plane didn't seem to be smooth like Franky's plane. Even up in the air he felt ill.

"You okay back there?"

"I feel like I'm going to blow chucks!"

"Sorry Bro, this plane is old and the bastard didn't bother updating in awhile. I would help you out, but this thing doesn't have auto pilot. That's how old it is."

"Why this one of all planes?" He whined.

"Who would bother looking at an old plane?"

Luffy whimpered at the not so friendly jerk.

"Sorry Luffy, we hit some small turbulence."

"How much longer!"

"Eight hours…"

"I'm gonna die…"

"Oi! If you die, who would save Zoro?"

"You?"

"How am I gonna do that?"

Luffy groaned. "I don't like this plane!"

Franky sighed, both in agreement and the knowledge of his patience being tested for the next eight hours.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

Zoro had been looking through report after report for a few days since he had been forced to join in Crocodile's organization.

He wasn't going to complain about it. Just like Bon Clay said, looking into the reports was the only clean thing about the organization, since it was mostly records of the goods stolen, contacts that are either continuing or deceased, and other sorts of information that seems helpful to build a case against Crocodile, if not for being on a small leash.

"There you are…" The woman said as she entered the room he was in.

As usual he ignored her the best he could, which thankfully improved for extended periods before his bruise has a bruise for repeated bodily harm to grab his attention.

But this time was something he wasn't going to ignore as he could sense her coming near, not bitching like she normally would. His senses alerted him to gather the stuff and look like he's in a hurry, which he did and made it out of the room. 'That was too damn close…' He thought as he sensed her following him. 'Great. She's stalking me more than usual.' He tried to lose her, but he sensed that she was closing in, and he can't let himself look like he was running away, which he was, and let her have the benefit to torture him as much as she wants.

"Oh! Roronoa-kun!"

He cringed at the title once more, but also thankful that the cross-dresser came at the right time. "Hello Bon Clay."

The man pouted.

"What?"

"You didn't call me Bon-chan again…"

He didn't have any emotion as he sighed. 'So damn annoying!' He thought as he followed the man around, which was nowhere in particular, listening to the man say random things and count offs. He sensed that the woman didn't follow and was therefore relieved that he was able to avoid her.

"Oh! You should try to avoid * for awhile."

"I noticed she was acting strange."

"You have, have you." Bon Clay said with a sigh. "Well, as long as you know to avoid her."

"What's her deal anyway?"

"Well… Daz Bonez and her are… well…"

Zoro stopped and looked at the tutu wearing man. "They're lovers?"

"More or less…"

"And she's…"

"A bitch in heat at the moment, but not out of passion."

"I got that. She mentioned she was going to make my life a living hell…" He shivered at the thought of it. "I don't like it when women are like that. I don't even do that with drunk women."

"You've taken a woman before?"

"Not ever. It makes things complicated and messy."

"So… you're a virgin?"

"And you're a saint?"

"Course not. I slept with a few men in my life, and maybe one or two women before I realized who I am."

Zoro didn't know how to respond to that. "Good to know…" He managed to say after a few moments of silence before Bon Clay wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"If you need any advice, you can come to your big brother/sister!"

"Advice for what!" He said as he backed up. "And who said I need advice!"

Bon Clay laughed. "You're blushing! You must be a virgin after all!"

Zoro was at a loss for words as he was tempted to choke the man if not for Crocodile coming around.

"Why are you still here, Mr. Two!" Crocodile said, clearly pissed off.

"Ah… I was on my way out when I ran into Mr. One and-"

"Go to your assigned post!"

Bon Clay trembled and ran, leaving the two there.

"His post?" Zoro questioned as he carefully eyed his 'boss'.

"He and his men are going to cover the port to report any suspicious persons that come to the island."

"You mean anyone who would be stupid enough to save me."

Crocodile grinned as he placed the tip of his hook under the man's chin, making his head go up more to face him. "You're a very important person, Roronoa… Only a fool can leave you to rot, but only a bigger fool can save you."

Zoro didn't say anything as he glared at the man.

"If I have to say anything, I would say you're worth dying over. With your skills and abilities, only a biggest fool of all would perish letting you go without paying up in blood." He lowered his hook back to his side and walked passed him. "Oh yes, Roronoa, you are worth saving to someone…" He chuckled before outright laughing, leaving the swordsman alone.

Zoro didn't say anything nor moved a muscle as he stared out to nothing.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24

Luffy walked out of the plane and laid on the ground. "Land!" He shouted in relief. "Oh how I miss you!"

"Oi, I flied the piece of junk the best I could!" Franky said as Luffy finally emptied his stomach. "Oi!" Unfortunately his sandaled foot was in the firing line of the vomit.

"Zorrii…" Luffy managed to say as he wiped the extra off.

"Ah! No problem. Probably given me hell if you did that on the plane…" He said as he looked around the small airport. "Robin said that there's a man here that will take you to the island from here."

"Oh, you two must be what the woman was talking about."

The two looked to see a man that looked ancient.

"Which one of you is Luffy?"

"I am." He said as he got up.

"Hello, just call me Capt. I'll take you to Ol' Bess and we'll be heading to the island by nightfall. The woman said you have family on that island."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I do…" Luffy said, feeling awkward about lying.

"Well, come along then." The man said, but his movements rivaled that of a snail's.

'What the hell Robin?' Franky thought as he watched the old man manage to take two, impossibly slow steps before looking exhausted. 'This old fart looks as though he's ready to keel over in five seconds…'

"Uh, Capt- ossan, you need help?" Luffy asked, wondering if this was some joke or the man really is this slow that it was going to take until nightfall to get to the boat instead of the island.

"Yes, usually I have my wheel chair, but it's being fixed at the moment. A screw went loose as soon as I got here."

"That stinks." Luffy said as he looked around and saw a man walking away a rolling platform that was clear of any luggage. He quickly got that one, helped the old man on and pushed the roller to the gate, where the wheel chair is located.

When they got to the docks, which was only a couple blocks from the airport, they saw that the ship was in need of repairs and was just as ancient as the old man.

"This is the boat we're taking?" Luffy asked, honestly curious.

"That's her! Oh, who are you?"

"I'm Luffy."

"Oh yes, the lovely voice told me you needed to get to the next island."

Franky on the other hand was horrified of the ship's condition. 'Robin! What the hell were you thinking when you hired him to take Luffy! That ship will sink halfway!'

"Are you taking this trip one way?" The old man asked.

"Yeah, I figured I'll take the plane back when it's clear from any problems." Luffy said, mostly telling the truth.

"Oh good, because I think this old girl can only do one more trip before she goes."

"Oh, okay, no problem." Luffy said, no idea what the old man was talking about.

Franky however, knew what the old man meant and found himself praying for Luffy's safe landing.

Sometime later, Luffy was at the front of the ship, eyes set on the island that was only a couple hours ahead, but seem so close.

"So, Luffy was it?"

"Hm?"

"What brings you to go to that island that you have to be secretive?"

"Eh? You knew?"

"You're a terrible liar, and I thought it was strange that someone would call up to set up this when the plane should just land over there with no problems."

"You're really smart old man."

The man chuckled. "They say the mind's the first thing to go when we get older, but I still got mine in place for being slow in moving."

Luffy laughed. "Yeah, a snail could beat you!"

The man laughed, finding it funny. "Well, I rather take my gal out than walk about. It could be because I have sea legs that I have trouble going about on land."

"Makes sense." Luffy said, finding that he enjoyed the old man's company.

"So, what's so special about that island then?"

Luffy looked at the slowly growing island with a determined look. "Someone very important to me is on that island, forced to join in a group he never wanted to be a part of to save me."

"I see… Do you have a plan on how to go by saving your friend?"

"I lived in the jungle long enough to know my way around." He said with a smile. "I'm using that to my advantage to sneak pass from the outside at least. Inside's a different though, 'cause I know what it looks like, but at the same time have no idea who's there if not him."

"Hmm…" The old man said as he sighed. "Well, I wish you luck on finding and saving your special someone."

Luffy nodded as he watched the old man move quickly back to the wheel. 'Maybe he doesn't do well on land after all.' He thought as he stared at the island, painlessly waiting for any sign of the docks he expected to see every five minutes.

Hours passed and the late afternoon sun sank to create the twilight, then the orange gold light was overcome by violet, then to dark blue before Luffy could see the small lights of the dock up ahead.

"We're just about there!" Called out the old man, earning a cheerful response from the teen.

Meanwhile, Bon Clay was killing time with his group by doing some dance routines before he saw the time. "Well my duckies! Crocodile says that he will have your heads if you're not in this port with me, but since I am your group leader, I'm giving you permission to take two hours to go to town and get something to eat!"

The men cheered as they wasted no second.

"They're so sweet when they're hungry." He said as he was doing some solo practice under one of the lights when he heard a familiar cheer.

"Bon-chan!"

He bent backwards and saw something moving towards the dock, and didn't move until he made out the teen's figure and was shocked. "Luffy-chan!" He said as he straightened and turned to face the teen, who jumped off from the ship to the dock's platform.

"Man I'm glad to see you!" Luffy said, oblivious to the dead panned look the ballerina man as he turned to face the old man, but didn't see him or the boat. "That's rude, he didn't say good bye or anything."

"L-Luffy… You were floating…"

"Eh? No I wasn't I was on the Ol' Bess with Capt-ossan, whose not here suddenly."

Bon Clay gathered himself up and looked serious at the teen. "I suppose you're here to get Zoro then."

"Yep, you know where I can find him?"

"Up in his house, or I should say the hideout."

"Not anymore once I take down Crocodile and get Zoro back."

"Are you crazy! Crocodile could kill you!"

"Zoro knew the same thing when he tried to get me back. This time Crocodile won't see it coming."

"Luffy, I'm part of his group, what makes you think I won't report?"

"The same reason why Zoro let you take me out when he saved me."

"You remembered that?"

"Yeah…"

There was a moment of silence before Bon Clay turned away from Luffy and started to warm up.

"Ah! What a beautiful night! It's perfect to practice all alone! No one is here to bother me! Yep! Perfectly all alone on a beautiful early evening sky!"

Luffy smiled as he made his way towards the mansion, using the jungle as his cover.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25

Zoro was in his former master bedroom, putting away the latest paper work onto the desk. He was glad that he didn't have to go out and kill anyone. In fact, Crocodile has yet gave any order to mobilize since they arrived. It was one way a good thing, but in another was making him anxious.

'What the hell is he waiting for?' He thought as he heard the door open and closed, and he knew who was in the room with him. "Evening bitch." He said as he quickly got the papers together.

"What's your hurry?"

"I have to look over these papers for Mr. Zero." He said as he got all the papers in his arm as he quickly walked pass the woman. "Excuse me." He reached for the door and turned the knob, only to freeze in horror that it was locked.

"Crocodile is busy with something at the moment…" She said with a purr. "It's just you and me in this room…"

His blood ran cold when he realized that he was stuck in the room. He took a deep breath as he was about to kick the door down, only to feel lightheaded.

"I see my scentless perfume is taking affect." She said as he dropped the papers and struggled to stand up. "I took the antidote earlier before applying it on, so only you will be affected by it." She continued as she watched him look at her as he used the closed door to support himself. She took out a small bottle with red liquid inside. "And this is the antidote for a quick recovery."

He glared as he tried to fight off whatever was causing paralysis to his muscles, and went at her, desperately, only to misjudge how affected he was and fell to the floor as she moved aside and laughed.

"Did I not say that your kind will break?" She teased as she placed the bottle on the table. "And because Mr. Zero will be busy for the next few hours…" She walked over to where the fallen man is, who crawled to one of the bed post legs and climbed up to get back to standing position. She giggled at the sight as she walked to where he was as he turned, pushed him onto the bed, and then crawled on top of him. "You shouldn't be able to move now." She sang as she saw the fear in his eyes. "Much better…" She purred as she started to undo the man's shirt. "Now the fun begins…"

Zoro knew he was in deep shit now. But what was worse that he found himself unable to say anything. 'Shit! Not only did she paralyze my limbs, but now I can't say anything. And Bon Clay is out somewhere, not like he can hear me. Damn it!' He thought as he felt cold air on his exposed chest, but he can feel her undoing his pants. 'Somebody stop this crazy bitch!'

"What's the matter? Aren't you enjoying yourself?" She said with a grin. "You're so quiet." She laughed. "You're so pathetic!" She stopped laughing as she slowly leaned forward. "It's kind of hot."

Back outside, Luffy managed to get to the mansion and used the jungle to cover himself as he went around to the back, jumped onto the wall like a panther onto one of the roof tiles. From there he climbed like a monkey to the top of the building, thinking that's where Crocodile was, only to see something, but was obscured by the curtains. He tried to open the doors, only to find that they were locked.

"Time to be rude." He said with a smile as he grabbed the roof's edge, went back and forth, and then launched himself to the door, busting through the glass doors at the same moment someone was just in front of them.

Moments before that, she was about to kiss him as she was trying to get the pants off.

Zoro closed his eyes, hoping that this was some nightmare and this will end quickly when he heard the sound of the jingling knob.

"The hell?" She said, just a couple centimeters from his lips as she got up and walked over to where the doors are, only for someone to bust through.

"Oops… You ok-" He was about to ask if the person was okay when he recognized the woman. "I remember you!" He then saw that she was out cold. "Oh well." He got up and looked around to see the man he was looking for on the bed. "Zoro!" He went over and stopped short when he saw the sight of the man. "Zoro?"

He crawled on top of the other, who opened his eyes and looked relieved. "Zoro, what's going on?" He asked as he saw the other looked the other way. He kept looking at the other as he flicked his eyes to a certain direction. He looked and saw a desk then back at the other. "Something on the desk?"

The man blinked as he looked sure.

He figured that meant 'yes' and got off to look to what he could find on the desk and saw the glass bottle with something red in it. He picked it up and went back over to the other, who had yet to move and showed the bottle to the man. "This?"

Zoro blinked twice again.

"What should I do with it?"

Zoro tried and managed to move his jaw to open his mouth.

Luffy got the message and opened the bottle, opened the mouth a bit more, and poured a little in. He watched the other scrunch his face, as if the taste was horrid but he continued to pour little by little until there was nothing left of the bottle. "Zoro? You okay?" He asked as the other panted, and at that moment was captivated by how the other looked.

He saw the other has a thin sheet of sweat on him, chest exposed, and the other's face looked with the mouth partly open as he panted. He then suddenly realized that his mouth was dry.

Zoro, in the meantime was trying to get his muscles working again as well as not overheat. 'Shit! I'm burning up!' He thought as he opened his eyes a little and looked at the other above him, only to be surprised to see the other was too close. "L-Luffy?" He managed to say as that seemed to snap the other back to reality and looked surprised.

"I'm sorry Zoro! I didn't mean to!"

"Be quiet you dumbass." He said as he managed to feel his fingers moving. "Good, I'm starting to get motion back."

"Eh?"

"That bitch had something that made me lose motion." He saw the other looked confused. "I wasn't able to move even if I wanted to."

"Oh! So that's why you were on the bed." Luffy said as he had a surprised look on his face. "Was she taking advantage of you then!"

"In a way…"

"Bitch!" He said as he got up and started to head over to the woman, who was regaining consciousness , and punched her, once again knocking her out cold. "That's for taking advantage of my Zoro!"

'My Zoro?' He thought as he was able to get up. 'Later…' He managed to move his arms and hands to do redo his pants and button his shirt. "You got great timing. Another second as she would've been all over me." He said as the other went up to him and kissed him. 'What the!'

Luffy, not realizing that the woman didn't do anything besides undoing some clothes, kissed the other, thinking that the woman did so to his beloved friend. He figured he would make up the bad experience if he got rid of it with his own kiss.

Zoro wasn't sure what the other was thinking, but he allowed the other do this, since there was no tongue involved and embraced the other, since he did miss the kid.

Once they parted, Luffy hugged his dearest friend and was relieved. "I missed you."

"I can tell." He said as he looked at the other. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving you of course, and taking down Crocodile."

He blinked and shook his head. "Your family nearly lost you once, I can't allow you to put yourself in harm's way."

"I'm helping you." Luffy said with a determined face. "You've done so much for me, and you've done things by yourself for a long time. You're here because of me, and it's my turn to save you. And I'm not leaving without you."

Zoro looked to see that the other was serious and smiled. "Looks like I have no choice. Partner."

Luffy smiled as he and the other got up. "So, where's that Crocodile bastard?" He said, fired up.

* * *

Okay! I have to work on the other ones at the moment, which you guys may not be able to see for the next... You know what I don't know! I got things going on and I got limited time, you know how it is, and where is my host? Oh well. Hope you guys enjoyed these chapters and have a great day!


	27. Chapter 27

Argh... Sorry readers for the long wait... life was going on with a side of lack of inspriation and hitting the writer's block wall. Hope you guys enjoy these three chapters... Yes... three... *looks for that safe room*

Franky: Ah! Hey there Shoai Sis!

Oh, hey Franky.

Franky: I heard that these latest chapters are the last.

You heard right.

Franky: And you took a long time.

Don't remind me...

* * *

Chapter 26

Zoro and Luffy tied and gagged the woman and shoved her into a closet before walking out of the room.

"Okay Luffy, if you really want to help then you have to stay by my side, got it?"

"Aye." He said as both looked at different directions before Zoro mentioned him to follow.

"Crocodile usually has his meetings in the dining room." He said as he didn't look too pleased. "After all this I'm going to have to redo the whole damn mansion."

Luffy giggled and patted the other's shoulder. "It kinda needs it anyway."

"Thanks Luffy." He said with a straight face as he and the other carefully walked to where the dining room is. "Okay, looks like the meeting started not too long ago."

"What are they talking about?"

"Something regarding drugs. He had me doing a lot of paper work that was in great detail of the kind of drugs that are being smuggled, the different routes being taken, and who is it being sent to…"

"Illegal then?"

"Obviously." He said as he reached for something, only to remember that he's unarmed. "Damn, forgot that my katanas are being held somewhere…"

"I'll cause a scene while you get your katanas."

"You out of your mind?"

"I plan on dragging them outside, my element."

"I see… with everyone lost in the damn jungle around here, they're at your mercy." He said, understanding the other. "Alright, but don't face Crocodile on your own." He said as he ran his hand through the other's hair. "Don't be reckless, alright?"

Luffy smiled as he planted a kiss on the other's cheek. "Can't guarantee it." He said as he ran before the other could say anything.

"Damnit Luffy…" He whispered, but couldn't help but grin as he left to find his katanas.

* * *

Luffy, meantime decided that the element of surprise was in order and made a lot of noise outside of the supposed meeting, making Crocodile burst open the doors with some men by his side.

"The hell!"

"Hi Crocky bastard!" He said with a laugh as he ran to where he knew the front door was as gun fire was going off behind him.

"After him! And bring him to me alive!" Crocodile ordered as the assassins went out to search for the teen, who is within the jungle.

* * *

Luffy was hidden in the shadows, watching his prey go into the jungle as if they had an idea what to do. 'Idiots… Now, who to get first?' He looked at his options and figured the large guy and the nagging woman were the first to be taken care of.

"Damn that brat! It shouldn't be hard to find him!" Said the nagging woman as she rubbed her back. "Damnit! My back is hurting again!"

"W…e…l…l…he…d…i…d…"

"Would you hurry up you dumbass!"

Luffy managed to make a kind of rope with the vines growing around, and easily caught them off guard when the woman wouldn't shut up. He looked at his handy work as he saw the two tied up to a tree, the woman gagged as she struggled a lot, the man wasn't that much of a problem since he was surprisingly slow. He went into the jungle to deal with the others.

'Okay, I know the woman who took advantage of Zoro is out, and now those two are out as well. Bon Clay is a good guy so he doesn't count… Which leaves…'

"Agh! I hate jungles!" Whined out a woman in a yellow dress with orange slices on it. "I don't understand why anyone would like this kind of thing growing around in their backyard."

"Quit whining." Said a man with dark skin and dark, afro-like hair. "And keep your wits about you. The kid was raised in the jungle, so he'll use this to his advantage."

She pouted as they continued to walk through the jungle, unaware that they're being followed.

'These guys are better than the other two, but still unused to the jungle.' He thought as he figured he'd go after the whining girl. But unlike the other two, he has to separate them and shut the woman up and go after the guy. And he would have to do it while being silent.

She whined once more causing the guy to go on a rant, which she mouthed behind his back, and that's where he took the distraction to his advantage as he took the woman, gagged her and tied her up against the tree that he was using.

"Jungles are awesome." He said to her as he went after the guy, who just realized that he lost his partner.

"Okay you jungle brat! Where are you! I know you're watching!" He took out a lighter and a dynamite. "You better show yourself! Or I'll blow this part of the jungle!"

Luffy grabbed a vine and grinned as he got off of the branch he was using and kicked the guy in the face as he turned. He quickly stamped the fire out before quickly tying the man up. "I smelled your fear." He said cheekily before going back into the dark jungle. 'Who's left?' He thought as he got some grunts that came along. He then came across a man with the strange hairstyle that was modeled to be a 3, and a little girl. 'Oh, I remember the girl from the corner…' He thought as he didn't like the idea of hurting the girl.

"So, Mr. 3, you think we'll be able to catch the monkey boy?"

"In this case I don't think so. I haven't heard from the others saying that they've spotted the bastard."

"You think we should just leave then?"

"And go where pray tell?"

"I don't know… Jamaica?"

"You weren't suppose to answer…"

"Honolulu is nice this time of year." Luffy said as he landed behind them. "Yo."

"Bastard!" Mr. 3 said as he took out his gun, only to be kicked out of his hand, thrown off balance with the combination of the kick and the upturned root from one of the trees.

"Look, I really don't have time to waste on you two. So just go somewhere else while Zoro and I deal with Crocodile."

"You think it's that simple!"

"Yeah." He said as he slapped the knife out of the girl's hand before she could do anything with it. "Besides, you and the girl here seem to be a parent and child. Just change that dorky hairdo and just leave. Zoro and I can take care of this."

"Why would you spare us?"

Luffy shrugged. "Cause I already proved I can kick your ass here. And I don't like hurting kids." He pointed to the girl. "Besides, my real goal is kicking Crocodile's ass. I just want to get you guys out of the way so there won't be anyone to bother our fight."

"Why do you want to do that? Revenge?"

"Kinda. He did kidnap me and forced Zoro to be part of your dumb group. He also gives my family grief…" He smiled. "So? Are you going to leave, or do I have to knock you out?"

The girl sighed. "Let's just do as he says and leave. This thing isn't fun anymore."

Luffy laughed at this as he ran from the two. "If I catch you two again, I'm gonna have to knock you out!" He said as he headed back to the mansion.

* * *

Zoro in the meantime finally found his katanas when he was face to face with Crocodile.

"I see your little friend found a way to come back here." Crocodile said.

"Yeah, he did." He said as he was in a ready pose, waiting for the other to move.

"Remember what I said that you are worth dying over?"

"Like I would let that happen." He said.

"So, you're going to fight me then?"

"What else? You're not protected by your damn assassins, who probably never taken a course of how to handle in jungle scenarios, and no doubt any others are just hired hands that don't mean shit."

Crocodile chuckled. "Very true…" He said as he held out a gun, making the other laugh.

"You think that can scare me?"

"This isn't for you." He said as both heard the rapid steps of someone running their way to where they are.

Zoro acted as he drew out his katana and had a clear opening, but then the man's coat obscured his target, only slicing the material before feeling something puncture his back, which was forced out irregularly, making a huge gash there. What made his heart stop was the sound of the gun firing followed by a thump of a body. He got his act together to see if it wasn't his friend who made that sound when a knee connected to his gut, knocking him back, making the gash worse and knocked out his katana from his hand.

"Now what do you have left?" Crocodile asked as he went up to the man, placing his boot on the other's chest, applying some pressure. "Your friend is dead, and no one else will be dumb enough to face me."

Zoro glared at him. "I don't believe you…" He managed to say, glaring defiantly at the man.

"I never did like your eyes…" He said as he examined his bloody hook that he used to apply the damage on the other's back and grinned as he suddenly brought his hook down and done damage to the man's left eye.

Zoro immediately put a hand to his now bleeding eye, knowing it would scar and lose his sight on that side.

"There… now you have another disability. No sense of direction and lack of depth perception."

"You wanted to kill me from the start…" Zoro said calmly.

"I figured blackmailing would've been enough. But seeing your friend made me change my mind." He sighed. "What a waste…" He brought his gun out. "Oh well, at least you'll join your boy toy in Hell."

With a click, the gun was aimed at his head. He glared at the man, daring him to pull the trigger, which the other was all too happy to oblige as he pulled the trigger.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27

Time seemed to slow as the trigger was pulled and Zoro glared at the man while his fate seemed decided. But the bullet only grazed his cheek as the pressure on his chest lifted, allowing him to breathe and realize that he is indeed alive.

Time resumed as he looked to see what the hell just happened only to see that the man was knocked off balanced by none other than Luffy.

"You okay Zoro!" Luffy called out.

"You're still alive!" Crocodile called out as he shoved the other off of his back. "I saw you go down!"

"Playing Opossum!" He said with his tongue out as he dodged the other's advances.

"I'll make sure you die this time!" He said as he fired a few rounds, only to be out. "Damn it!"

Luffy ran to the other while the other was momentarily distracted. "Zoro!"

"I'm fine! Just get out of here!"

"Fat chance!" He said as he turned to see the enraged man running towards them. 'Got to get him away from Zoro!' He thought as he used the man's strength against him and both managed to destroy the wall back out onto the hallway.

"You will die you brat!" Crocodile shouted as he tried to sink his hook into the other, but missed and embedded into the floor instead.

Luffy took this chance to stomp the hook, breaking the weapon from its base.

Crocodile wasn't pleased by this, but he immediately sneered as he hit the wall, making the blade appear to replace the hook.

Luffy dodged the blade as he made a face, enraging the man to follow him.

* * *

When he was sure that they were far enough away from the other, he faced the man barely dodging the blade from puncturing his side, giving it a nice cut. He kept dodging until his back hit the wall and ducked from being stabbed. He moved to the side as the man got the blade out of the wall and wasn't able to dodge it in time to have the blade cut his chest in a diagonal from almost his right shoulder to almost to the left hip. It was somewhat deep, but he was still able to fight, but was cut similarly on the different side. He tripped, landing harshly on his back, but rolled away from the blade trying to puncture him and was in the floor.

He managed a punch to the man's face as well as kneed the chest.

The blade broke off of the base, but there was still a shard there enough to kill if the man lodged it in the man's chest, pereferately the heart, lungs, or the stomach.

Luffy dodged the broken blade piece as he threw anything that could daze the other for a moment so he can get close enough before the other can react to stabbing him. When he did, he punched and kicked until the other grabbed his arm and flipped him down to the floor, knocking the wind out of him.

"Now. Die!" Crocodile shouted as he brought down the blade piece towards the other's neck.

Luffy closed his eyes, waiting for the pain and the death that came after. But instead he heard a choked sound and opened his eyes to see that the blade piece was just barely at his neck and saw the blade drift away from him, allowing him to look up to see Crocodile gurgling up blood. He saw the katana blade through the other's chest and followed the blade to the one holding the katana. "Zoro!"

"You dumbass… Going up against him on your own." He said as he thrusted forward, knocking the corpse back and allowing the blade to slide out as the body fell. With that he fell to the floor, panting and holding his side, where the gash had acted up once more. "Shit… That crazy witch doctor would love to mend me again…" He looked to see the other was also bleeding a lot. "Luffy, your chest."

"Your eye." He pointed out, seeing a huge dried blood smeared spot where the left eye is, which is closed.

"It's just an eye." He said as he leaned up against a wall. "Can you move?"

"Yeah…"

"Call up the others and tell them to get their asses here yesterday."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Just do it."

"Fine…" He said as he found a working phone and contacted his family, who were not too happy to know that he just up and ran away from home. He quickly told them what happened and hanged up before anymore questions were fired at him. He went back to find Zoro panting and seemingly in pain and went to his side. "Let's get you to the infirmary…"

* * *

Zoro didn't protest as he let the other help him up and they headed to the clinic room where they mended each other's wounds.

"Should hold off until that witch doctor comes by." Zoro said as he has a bandage over his eye and around his torso. He finished bandaging the other's chest, which some blood seeped through, but other than that it didn't bleed too much.

"Thanks for saving me, again." Luffy said as he looked at the bandage on his chest.

"Thank you for coming to save me." Zoro said, making the other look up. "No one has ever done that for me."

Luffy smiled as he blushed a bit. "You're important to me, Zoro. I don't want to lose anyone that I care for." He said as he remembered his mother back in the jungle.

Zoro took on a soft, understanding look as he ran his hand through the other's hair. "You're also important to me, Luffy."

"I know! That's why Zoro went through all this before I came."

Zoro smiled and chuckled a bit, ruffling the other's hair a bit. "I never thought I would need saving. Or I was even worth that much, but thank you. Though, next time don't try doing that shit again."

"Na?"

"Getting Crocodile's attention like that and running off to who knows where with him on your tail. Then I find that he was this close to kill you." He said as he emphasized the small space between his index finger and thumb to how close the other was to being stabbed.

Luffy chuckled. "I was so scared then. But give me some credit for holding him off for so long."

Zoro sighed, admitting that the other did good for someone who didn't have a weapon in his hand and all that.

At that moment both stomachs growled, causing both to chuckle.

"We better get something to eat then." Zoro said, wincing at the pain in his back, but quickly recovered.

"Yeah." He said as he latched his arms around the other's arms, the latter didn't mind since they did go through one long night of close calls and liberation.

* * *

Later that morning, the group arrived at the mansion, along with some police officers, and found the two, curled up next to each other on the living room floor while the police took away anyone they can find and the ambulance took away Crocodile's corpse.

Dr. K lectured the two when she tended to their wounds and all that before allowing them to rest once more, which they were still together.

When everyone left the two alone, Luffy made sure they were, fretting sleep after resting earlier and looked to see the other was still asleep. He smiled as he ran his hand through the green hair before it settled to the back of the neck. He leaned in closer so that their noses touched and just breathed in the scent that he knows as Zoro.

He remembered earlier when he saved the other from being taken advantage of by that one woman and he kissed him to make up for it. He faintly recalled the other's lips somewhat soft. He looked at said lips, which were slightly parted and used his other hand to lightly feel over them. He then leaned forward and lightly placed his over the others.

He liked it he decided. He knew now the other's lips were not only soft, if not slightly chapped, but warm as well. He wanted to stay like this for awhile as he went a little closer to the other's body, finding it much better, much to his liking.

He had missed the close contact since he had to live with his real family. So much so that he wouldn't sleep unless he has Zoro's old coat to take to bed with, the scent to lull him to sleep.

Now he feels very much at home as he stopped his innocent kiss and curled up against the other. 'I love you, Zoro.' He thought with a bit of a blush on his face as he nuzzled the man's chest.

"Luffy, what are you doing?"

Luffy looked up to see the other's working eye looking down at him. "It's been a long time since I snuggled up to you." He said as if it was the most usual thing in the world. "I miss Zoro's warmth and strong heartbeat that allows me to sleep better and give me good dreams."

Zoro sighed with a bit of a blush on his face as he wrapped an arm around the other. "I missed it too." He admitted.

Luffy felt really happy as he nuzzled more before Zoro mentioned about getting some sleep and he complied.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28

_**Two Years Later…**_

Zoro waited inside an abandoned building as he has one of his katanas slightly out of the sheath. "Where are you, you damn monkey?" He whispered as he looked around with his working eye when his ears picked up something above him and looked to see the person he was looking for. "There you are."

Luffy landed beside the other, quiet like a cat, and leaned in close to the other.

"Find out anything?"

"There's an entryway through the sewers. It's gross but it's our best option at this point. I've checked out all other entryways and all of them have one of those state of the art lasers."

Zoro nodded. "I'll follow you." He said as Luffy led the way to the large open sewer tunnel and entered.

* * *

When they reached to a ladder, Zoro went up first, looked around to see if there was anyone before getting out of the manhole and helping the other out.

"Where to Luffy?"

"This way." He said as he led the way as they ran, trying to avoid making too much sound as they closed into one building in particular that still had lights on.

"It's too quiet…"

"I thought it was strange too…" He whispered. "Ideas?"

"Charging to the door is a dumb move, but it would be the likely option. Going in separate paths around the building could cover more ground on the outside, but there's a chance that this building doesn't have a back door…" Zoro said, wondering what else they could do.

Luffy picked up a rock and threw it to the front of the house, which triggered a laser shooting it to nothing. "That answers that."

"Screw me up a tree…" Zoro said, not happy about seeing that.

"Maybe when we're done with this mission." Luffy said with a grin.

"I wasn't talking to you." He said, not amused by that at all.

"Oh well. We better find out how to get in anyway."

"And how do you propose we do that?"

Luffy looked up and grinned. "Roof."

Zoro looked up as well and saw that the other, as limber as he is, can easily get to the rooftop without going anywhere near the building. "Will you be okay once you get inside?"

"I have you as a partner. Anyone inside don't match to you." He said confidently as he leaned and kissed the other. "See you later." With that he left to get to the top of the building.

* * *

Zoro watched as the other easily climbed up to the building next to it with hardly any sound made, much like a panther in the dead of night in the jungle. He saw him jump to the roof, barely making a sound like a bird resting from flight. And like a mouse disappeared to some part of the roof, getting into the building itself and waited for a signal.

He heard some commotion inside, but he trusted his partner and was ready to run in as soon as the signal was made.

"Zoro!"

He ran to the front door, ramming open and drew out his katana to redirect a bullet from himself and took the shooter down. "Luffy!"

"Over here!"

He went upstairs and saw his partner, surrounded by knocked out men and untying a man who had survived a few hits. "Are you able to run?" He asked the man.

"Yeah. I needed to move anyway." Said the man as they ran out of the building and retraced their steps back to safe grounds.

Once they were safe, Luffy contacted Robin to have Franky pick them up and waited.

"Thank you for getting me out of there." Said the man as Zoro handed him some water.

"Don't thank us yet. We still got a long ways to base." Zoro said as he was on look out.

* * *

After a few hours on the plane to base, Robin congratulated them and were excused to rest up.

They headed to Zoro's home, which was missing its usual occupants, leaving them alone.

"My turn to cook something!" Luffy cheered as he went to the kitchen, leaving Zoro to head to the small kitchen table to watch the other, knowing the other would deny help if he asked.

Zoro watched as the other cooked. He still remembered the day Luffy signed to be hired mercenary like him and demanded to be partners. Robin and the rest of the company asked if it was okay with him, and he responded that if the other passed all his tests then he has no problems taking his best friend as his partner.

Needless to say most of his missions have become easy and quick since they've been paired together. They still get injured, but not to the point where they have to be bedridden for a month.

However, in all his time with Luffy, the other would make the slightest suggestion of liking him more than just friends or partners. It wasn't unheard of, but he was never really into that. But with the monkey-like-young-man, he was starting to have second thoughts.

He remember the other saying that he loves him a lot after that time with Crocodile, but it was the kind of love similar to between parent and child. But then he stopped saying it after Franky announced his proposal to marry Robin, which she agreed without missing a beat or bat an eyelash. It wasn't a surprise to anyone that those two would get to tie the knot sooner or later, but it must've changed the whole 'love' thing with Luffy, who learned more about different relationships from Nami, who married Sanji after years of waiting.

But even though he doesn't say the words as carelessly anymore, the gestures were still there. The close contact in when they have time to themselves. The simple gesture of kissing on the lips on every occasion before, during, and or after missions, it didn't matter.

He often thought about it, what about his own feelings about the other. He knew that, under the childish nature of his partner, there is a sincere motive to the other's actions towards him. He thought about what his life was like before he found the teen two years ago, and what he had gained after that.

"Dinner's done!" Luffy announced happily as he set the plate full of food in front of the other while he sat down next to him, refusing to sit across from the other. He was about to dig in when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see the other, staring at him strangely. "What's wrong Zoro?" He asked, feeling his heart slightly race from that look.

Zoro looked away when the question was asked and brought his hand away from the shoulder. "Nothing… the thought went away." He lied as he took a bite of the food.

Luffy was good and knowing when someone is lying, but since this was his friend he would let it be. He won't deny that he cared about the other more than a friend, but so far the other has yet indicated a hint at being just as interested as he was. So he didn't advance farther than simple cuddling and innocent chaste kisses on the lips, which sometimes surprised him that the other allowed him to do but at the same time was thankful.

* * *

Once dinner was done, Zoro announced that he was going to pick a movie and was welcome to join. Luffy laughed, telling the other that he has yet denied an invite like that from him, which the other grinned a bit amused as he disappeared to the room. When the other joined, the swordsman played the movie and they were in a comfortable silence for a good fifteen minutes of the movie.

Luffy wrapped his hand around the other's, which he usually did and the other never questioned it, but then he felt the hand position differently. He looked to see that his fingers were in-between the other's fingers and curled to lightly grip his hand, which he returned liking the change. He looked back at the movie as he felt the other's thumb rubbing over his, which made him blush since the other never done this before but accepted all the same as he tried to focus on the movie.

Close to an hour later, he felt the other let go of his hand, which never happened and looked to see if the other just needed to go, which was strange when the other usually says so before getting up, only to see the other looking at him. "Something wrong, Zoro?" He asked, never seeing the other like this before.

Zoro leaned in, but stopped to wait to see if the other is getting uncomfortable or scared, but he saw none of that. He saw curiosity, trust, and love in those dark chocolate eyes as the other turned his body to face his. He leaned in more to kiss the other in a chaste sense like the other has done with him.

Luffy felt really happy at this point. Never has Zoro returned a chaste kiss, and was content with that. That is until the other gotten closer to him and deepened the kiss. He was a bit surprised by this, but instinct took over when he felt the other's hand on his knee. He may have been reintroduced to civilian society for a little over two years now, but that animalistic instinct is hammered into his very being as he acted upon it.

Zoro was taken aback when he felt the other shove him so that his back was on the couch as the other was over him, pinning him by the shoulders. He wondered if he took it a bit far when he heard the other make an animal-like sound and saw the cat-like grin. 'Looks like the jungle man is let loose.' He thought with his own grin and animalistic growl.

Luffy took it as a challenge as he dived down to claim the lips hungrily, only to be shoved onto his back and the other kissed him just as passionate. He didn't mind being on his back as he dug his nails onto the skin and did a scratching motion, earning a pleasured groan from the other as he felt the other's tongue lick over his lips. His eyes locked onto the other's working one and opened his mouth, sticking out his tongue like a baby bird.

Zoro didn't need any other form of verbal permission when he saw the other like that and claimed the lips once more, but this time his tongue joined the other and a dance began.

Soon they parted for air, both look at each other. Both flushed from the intense make out session that their body started to feel needy.

Zoro, being more in control of the two kissed the other's forehead as he usually does when the other needed comfort or just for the heck of it.

"Zoro?"

He looked down to see that the other is back to being the dear, carefree young man and smiled with another kiss. "I love you, Luffy." He said as they parted again.

Luffy smiled, happy to hear it from the other after saying for so long. "And you already know that I love you!"

Zoro chuckled as they nuzzled against one another, none of them realizing that the movie was already rolling the credits.

* * *

I can't believe it only took three chapters to be done with this fic! *sighs* But I'm not fully satisfied with the ending... Then again I did place this as 'T', did I not? *smiles* If you guys want steamy action, then all you have to do is ask and I'll whip up something when I get some time on my hands.

Well! Other than that, this is the end of the fic. Laters!

Franky: And be Supa! *poses*

Never gets old.


End file.
